


Draco's Proposal

by Sibamoono



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Anal Play, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry Potter, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Frottage, Gay Sex, Gen, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-War, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Spanking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibamoono/pseuds/Sibamoono
Summary: Based off the film "The Proposal"Draco Malfoy has spent years making ammends for his misdeeds as a teenager. However it seems its not enough, as it continues to hinder his career.That is, until Harry Potter pops in unexpectedly.





	1. Engaged.

Harry was running late once again, his hair askew and quite the sight as he quickly dashed through the streets of London, his old, battered briefcase in tow. He wove through the crowd expertly as he was wont to do when he overslept.  
  
His boss would have his hide in about 10 minutes if he didn't get there before him.  
  
As quickly as he could, he dashed into the Starbucks closest to the Ministry, and despite the long line, he knew that two _grande almond milk flat white, no foam double shot, half teaspoon agave nectar_ lattes were waiting for him at the counter.

He wove through, winking at Lindsay, the cute barista who seemed to think Harry quite fit, and passed on the tray of drinks to him. She always had them ready for him, despite him never calling ahead to order or anything of the sort. He was lucky that way, he supposed.

"Hi, Harry! Late as usual, I see!" She said, pointing at the clock with a shy smile. Harry managed a chuckle and quickly passed his greetings before darting through the door, despite the grumbles from the waiting customers.  
  
He hustled through to the telephone booth and shut the door, picking up the phone before being transported down, down down into the Ministry for Magic.  
  
The place was hustle and bustle as usual; elves pushing papers[literally] to different floors, people popping in for work, squeezing into elevators.  
  
Harry glanced at the giant clock as he mounted the steps 3 at a time.

  
"Potter, best go faster! The White Warlock has been spotted just stepping in downstairs!" Beagle, a stout gentleman from Harry's department said as he huffed right behind him.  
  
Harry gulped, and pressed on, climbing faster. His quidditch playing during his high school years had made his leg muscles firm and quite pronounced, and today he put them to use as he bounded past a few other people.  
  
Finally, he made his way to the Potions Research department on the fifth floor, breathing hard, but perfectly on time, the two lattes in his hand sitting quite nicely and unspilled.  
  
He stopped at the entrance of the department, pausing to adjust himself appropriately, when suddenly, a barreling Neville Longbottom appeared out of nowhere, basically tripping over his own feet and careening into Harry JUST before he was able to get to his cubicle.  
  
And as luck may have it, of course, one of the Lattes went and spilled all over Harry's pristine, crisp, brand new white shirt.  
Leaving an ugly, _flat white almond milk double espresso, half teaspoon agave nectar_ stain on his shirt.  
  
The chaos of the room quieted down, and whispers of "the white warlock" murmered across the room. Harry gulped.  
"Neville! I swear to go--"  
"Harry! Im so sorry. Didnt see you there!"  
Harry frowned. "If you're really sorry, then give me the shirt off your back."  
"Whaa??--" Neville asked, but Harry was already unbuttoning his own, and before Neville knew it, they had switched shirts and Harry ushered him back to his cubicle.  
"Dont let the White Warlock see you in that look!" He told Neville, before darting into the office at the end of the hall, and quickly placing the remaining coffee on the large mahogany desk in the Potions Research Head's Office.  
  
The frantic energy of the department died down, and the fifty employees in their cubicles seemed to freeze as the chill of fear replaced their morning greetings.  
  
In strode the White Warlock, his usual scowl on his face as he walked briskly, long, lean legs carrying him quickly through the office as "Morning, Sirs" were thrown at him with no reaponse given. Not that a response would be expected, anyway; that would be even scarier.  
  
He was pristine as usual, his platinum blonde hair slicked back severely, not a single hair out of place. His robes were a deep black, fashioned with some dark green buttons with his family crest adorned on each one. His trousers, also black, were perfectly pressed, not a wrinkle in sight, and the pleat ran impossibly straight. His oxfords, a deep brown were polished, not a scuff in sight either, impeccable and looked practically brand new. Harry wondered if he had 5 pairs of the same shoes because there was no way someone could keep their shoes so clean.  
  
He looked down at his own, a pair of 'fancy sneakers' scuffed of course, his slacks a little less crumpled than usual. His black robes open at the front because he quite disliked wearing robes in general, and Neville's purple shirt. Not to mention is unruly black hair. He was the complete opposite of his superior.  
  
Draco Malfoy, the man Harry had known just as long as his own best friends. A man who had been his rival, his enemy, his obsession, his friend, his colleague, and then now his boss.  
  
Harry harbored no ill-will towards him, it had been a good ten years since the war, and they had gotten past it years ago.  
  
After they had completed 8th year, they had both joined the Ministry, Harry as an Auror, and Draco as a junior Potionist.  
  
Harry had hated being an auror; constantly raiding, the alertness for dark magic, trying to save people, etc. He had been doing that for years since he was a teen, and of course one could easily have PTSD in regards to that.  
Harry had trouble with dark magic at some point, and had to withdraw as an Auror, to the dismay of the wizarding world.  
It had been for the benefit of his health, and for his loved ones as well. Ginny had been a great help for him, but ultimately his own issues had gotten the better of him and they parted ways after 4 years.  
  
Once he had gotten through his therapy and all of that, well, he decided to try something else out. And Kingsley had happily placed him in the Potions Research Department, as an assistant researcher. Under the newly appointed head of research, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry had been afraid that their history wouldn't allow them to be comfortable around each other, but he was proved wrong after the first week of work in the department.  
Nobody was comfortable with Malfoy.  
He was cut to the point, no nonsense, and an absolute prat who ran a tight ship. He was subtle in his praise   
He produced fantastic results, having created numerous potions that helped a lot of diseases and magical issues. Malfoy was a prodigy and an asset to the Ministry, and even though he was not liked, he was respected.  
  
And thus, Harry respected him as well, and learned from the man over the past 2 years. And he quite enjoyed Potions Research much more than being an Auror.  
  
"Potter, in my office, now." Malfoy snapped his long fingers at Harry as he rounded the corner into their large office.  
He deftly followed, waiting patiently as Malfoy sat down and grabbed his coffee, glancing at the cup for a second.  
"Who is Lyndsey, and why should I call her?" He arched a brow, showing Harry the scribble on the cup. Potter blushed and scratched his head.  
"Er--muggle girl from the coffee shop."

"And why, pray tell, did she scribble her muggle phone number on my coffee?"

"Well, actually that is my coffee. Yours spilled earlier this morning." Harry said, scratching his head as a set of piercing grey eyes settled on him.

"You mean to tell me that you drink a flat white with almond milk, double shot, no foam and half a teaspon agave nectar?" Malfoy asked stoically as he flipped through some papers. Harry blushed and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I do actually. Quite nice."

  
"And, I'm guessing she wants you to call her? You're quite the casanova, eh, Potter?" He said as he sorted through some mail and packages.

  
Harry cleared his throat. "No, really I think maybe she was joking or--"

  
"Does not concern me in the slightest whether you shag every girl in the world Potter. Now, where is my inquiry?" He snapped his fingers in that annoying way that indicated 'Potter, quickly, now' and Harry of course was ready with the forms in his hands.  
He perused the form quickly and nodded.

  
"Not bad. We may begin for today. Follow me." He stood quickly, carrying his coffee and Harry quickly scooted out of the office, signaling to Neville that he was on the move. Neville coughed three times and everyone scrambled back to their seats and resumed their work diligently.

  
Draco strolled out quickly and Harry followed him at his heels.

  
"What are you going to do about the inquiry?"  
"Precisely what needs to be done, Potter. Now come. Don't ask such ridiculous questions."

Harry rolled his eyes, but pressed on behind him.

They rounded the corner to the second office, another Head Potionist named Philip Morris, a plump old gentleman who had worked in the Ministry for over 3 decades.

  
He was seated at his desk, relaxed and unaffected, eating jam tarts.

  
Draco sneered as he watched the man simper in surprise, licking off the jam from his fingers and then wiping his hand on his trousers.

Harry almost sniggered. Almost. Poor guy was about to get his head cut off. Harry almost felt sorry for the bloke.

  
Morris then extended his hand for Draco to shake, who Harry knew, would rather drop dead.

  
"Mr. Malfoy! Good of you to stop by! You know, me and your father go way back--"

  
"Morris, you're grasping at straws now if you think buttering me up with tales of your simpering to my jailed father will do you any good." He drawled in that bored, arrogant and a little insulting tone Harry had gotten so used to over the years.

Morris cheeks pinked in embarrasment and anger, pulled his hand back, and huffed, his pink cheeks puffing out.

  
"Now see here, young man! When you were in your knickerbockers, I was--"

  
"Save me the time and energy, Morris. You know why I'm here. You endorsing 3 private Potion companies and recieving funds from them in order to push their products into production and sale--"

  
He sputtered, shocked.

  
"I did no such thing!"

  
"--AND disregarding Ministry protocol on the distribution of health potions and serums. You sre hereby terminated, and you WILL face inquisition. Should you be found guilty-"

At this point, Morris was reaching for his wand, but Harry was faster, having being trained by the Aurors for such a scenario.

  
In a blinding flash, he pushed aside e _expelliarmus'd_ the man an then performed _Levicorpus_ , sending a patronus to the auror department for an arrest.

  
Malfoy stood there with a satisfactory smirk as two aurors came in and whirled Morris away.

  
His face was purple with Anger as he spoke.

  
"You're nothing but a disgusting death eater! Always will be! You think you can do whatever you want, you filthy little traitor!" He screamed as he was transported through the entire department.

  
Harry glanced surreptitiously at Malfoy, but could see nothing past the stoic mask he placed on his face.  
  
He shrugged and they headed back to the office, but were stopped as Kingsley Shacklebolts patronus stopped infront of them, conveying a message for Malfoy to meet him in his office immediately.

  
He sighed.

  
"Potter, you know the deal."

  
"Yes, come get you in 15 minutes and emphasize that its an emergency." He responded. Malfoy nodded and strode out of the department.  
  
A sigh of relief from most employees.  
  
"Gosh, Harry! What a way to spend Christmas eve, right? With an arrest! Trust the white warlock for that!" Neville said as the buzz of conversation increased.

  
"Yeah, he is a right arrogant git, but he sure knows what hes doing!" Another woman said.

  
Harry nodded in agreement.

  
Neville cut in. "You know, hes plenty scary. But we trust him in here. Im sad to say the rest of the Ministry dont."  
  
Harry cocked his head. "How come?"

Neville leaned in conspiratorially. "I was talking to the Patil sisters in Magic Code & Ethics. They think Malfoy has it in for muggleborns and halfbloods because his inquiry has ONLY captured wizards who are from muggleborn families!"

  
"But thats just a coincidence! All the people he has caught have evidence of crimes!"

  
"Yes, but nobody cares about that, Harry. And now, Morris is the nail in the coffin because he was one of the first muggleborns to ever be hired at the Ministry for Magic!"

  
Harry groaned, understanding the gravity of the situation.

  
No matter what, Malfoy will always be suspected of misgivings, despite his clear change, his years of penance through volunteering in Muggle department under Arthur Weasley. People just couldnt trust him.  
  
It made Harry quite sad; he hadnt fought Voldemort for people to do this. People deserve a second chance.  
  
Glancing at the time, he realized it was about time for him to "interrupt" the meeting.

He sighed, worried that Malfoy was going through crud with the ministry.  
  
  
\-----  
Draco should have suspected this to happen. He should have guessed.

  
Everything was finally going perfect for him in his career; he was getting the accolades he deserved, doing good, rewarding work that made a diference.

He thought that would make amends for his actions as a teen.  
  
But alas, it was obsolete.

  
And that was why he was frowning heavily as Shacklebolt and 3 other men from the Wizengamot were seated across from him in what seemed to him like an informal hearing.

  
"I do not have prejudice against non-purebloods! That is beyond ridiculous, and you know that. My inquiry team has been nothing but thorough for each investigation AND we have submitted all the appropriate paperwork to the appropriate channels in order to ensure--"

  
"Yes, Malfoy. We know. Unfortunately, this has also leaked to the press. The ministry had to reach out to the Prophet today to stop them publishing a flagrant article about you, in order to keep our investigation under wraps. But there's only so much reach we have. It's only a matter of time until its out in the public. And then there will be, for lack of a better term, a witch hunt. And blood politics is still VERY sensitive in our society today. You know that." Kingsley said.

  
"So, what is your decision?"

  
"Until further notice, you are suspended from your duties--"

  
"Minister!"

  
"Unless you can prove that you are NOT a purist!" One of the Wizangemot, Green spoke up, his eyes suspiciously narrowing at Malfoy.  
  
He sighed heavily. How in the world was he meant to prove that?!?  
  
Just as he was beginning to think, there was a knock on the door and a shaggy head of dark hair poked his head around the corner as he opened it.

  
Harry Potter peeked his head in, his eyes widening as he noticed the other three men in the room.

  
Draco noticed how the trio brightened up at the sight of Potter, their expressions happy and clear, the opposite of when they regarded him.

  
They clearly adored Potter. The prat could shit himself and still be thr saviour to these men.

  
Hmm.

  
Wait a second.

  
"I hope Im not interrupting, I wanted to see if i could grab Mr. Malfoy--"

  
"Harry, come on in!" Draco spoke up, his voice warming considerably.

Harry froze for a second, his face paling either because of Draco's tone, or the fact that he called him "Harry" for the first time. Ever.

  
"Er...sir?"

  
Draco grinned happily, the gears in his head clicking to perfection. There was no way he would sit back and be unjustly suspended for no reason.

  
He turned back to the four men in the room.

  
"Gentlemen. There is absolutely no way that I am a purist! Why, if I was then why would I be marrying Harry Potter tomorrow?" He said sweetly, grabbing Harry's hand and making him sit down in the seat beside him.  
  
Of course, the shocked sounds emanating from each person in the room was quite satisfactory, and Draco sat back looking like the cat that got the cream, his hand pressing down hard on Harry's. 

  
"What? You mean--"

  
"Pot--Harry and I are engaded."

  
"Engaged." Harry repeated monotonously.

  
"To be married." He clarified, and Harry repeated him. "To be married."

  
"Tomorrow." He finished, with a sideward glance to Harry. He looked quite queasy, but he looked like he wouldnt say anything to protest.

  
"Well! This is the first I've heard of this!" Kingsley said and stood, a big smile on his face. The other tree men were not convinced.

  
He came around the table to throw Draco into a big, crushing hug, and then doing the same for Harry.

  
"Congratulations! Though I am quite baffled. How come I havent heard about this?"

  
"Well, uh of course you know the Ministry frowns upon fraternizing so we decided to keep it a secret until after the wedding. Isnt that right darling?" Draco turned to Look at Harry, who was a bit less shocked. He cleared his throat.

  
"Uh, yeah. Of course. Darling."  
Shacklebolg laughed, clearly the happiest person in the whole room.

  
"Well, I'll let you get to it then. I hope you dont mind me sharing the good news?"

  
"Um, actually sir. Could you hold off? We actually havent told anyone about this. Not even our own respective families!"

  
"Oh, right! Of course. Take your time! And congratulations!"  
  
\-------  
  
Harry was stone cold frozen as Draco towed him down the hallway and into a broom closet. He felt like someone had petrified him.  
  
Malfoy had just called him _Harry_. _Darling_. Three times!  
  
Well, he had also said they were getting married. And then they were being congratulated by Shacklebolt, and then Malfoy was towing him into a broom closet.

  
And then his mouth was moving but Harry didnt know what in the world he was saying because he was still in shock.

  
Malfoy had just _LIED_ to the Minister for Magic! _AND_ Wizengamot!!!

  
"Potter! Snap out of it, will you?" He was doing that annoying finger snap thing, and Harry grunted.

  
"What are you on? You just lied to the Minister!"

  
"Potter, if you would--"

  
"We hardly even talk outside of work! I Dont even know where you live? The manor? Malfoy, what in the world has gotten into you? US? Getting married?!? Merlin, I dont even like boys! I like girls!"

  
"Potter please, listen to me. I had no other choice! They were going to suspend me. Then probably, fire me. Then I would have nothing left. Nothing." Malfoy said, his shoulders slumped and that arrogance he was known for disappeared.

  
He looked frazzled-- defeated. He had only ever seen the man like that after the war when he had come back to Hogwarts despite the taunting and bullying. And also, during the time he had been forced to become a death eater.

He swallowed heavily.

  
It hurt Harry's heart to see him like that.

  
"Suspend you? For what purpose?"

  
"They think I'm a purist. That I'm only punishing muggleborns." He said sadly, and Harry couldnt miss the tears in his eyes.

  
"Thats ridiculous! You would never--I ought to--" Harry was angry. After all Malfoy did!

After all his efforts and retribution, they had the nerve to treat him like this! He ought to have a word with Shacklebolt. He made to leave, but Malfoy stopped him.

  
"Please don't, Potter. It would only make things worse. So, anyway, I thought the best way to combat this was to shackle myself to someone with undisputable reputation, known to fight for the rights of muggleborns and well, you stuck your head in right at that moment."

  
"Oh."

  
"Yes. So, Potter. I have to ask you to marry me."

  
"Ah, um. Not to be mean or anything, but what's in it for me? Not that I don't mind helping you, but I'm not a pariah, you know? Marriage is a huge deal."

  
"What do you want?" Malfoy asked wearily. Potter grinned.

  
"I want to be a senior potionist. AND you have to look at 3 of my writings. I want to be published."  
He said, his heart besting faster. It was his ambition to become a published senior potionist.  
  
Malfoy paused, and then nodded.

"Alright. But if your writing is rubbish, Potter, I will not have my name on it!" He said, his haughtiness returning, and Harry was happy for it.

  
"Alright then, love! We can talk later after work? Your place or mine?" He said, a sly grin on his face as Malfoys face twinged pink.

  
Lord, he was going to enjoy teasing the socks off this wound up little priss. Draco groaned and shoved the door open, stalking out of the broom closet.  
  
"Potter, I will skin you alive!"

  
"Now, now _babe_! Thats no way to speak to your future husband, is it? After all, our wedding IS tomorrow, love." Harry teased, and laughed when Malfoy got even more red.  
  
Then stopped dead in his tracks, as someone blocked their way.  
  
Annie Fischer, Kingsley's secretary, a short chubby little lady was staring at them, wide eyed. Her eyes darted to the broom closet, then to Harry. Then to a blushing Draco, and back to the broom closet.  
  
Annie was a lovely lady.  
  
But she was also the biggest gossip in the entire universe.  
  
Shit.  
  
"I promise I didnt hear a thing!" She sang and scurried away almost at the speed of lightning, leaving the two men in trepidation.  
  
"Fuck." Harry said, and Malfoy grunted.  
"You have that right."  
  
  
  
\------  
  
Draco was distraught. And completely annoyed by the day.  
  
The entire Ministry had learned of their pending nuptials within 30 minutes. When they had returned to their department, there had been glances and whispers and then congratulations, exclamations of surprise, and surprisingly, all seemed happy for the two, especially Longbottom for some strange reason, who swore he felt the 'sexual tension' between them for years, evem during Hogwarts.  
  
Harry had called it hogwash good-naturedly.  
  
Then came the howlers first from Draco's own mother, Narcissa, and then Mrs. Weasley and then Hermione.

By the time lunch rolled around, Potters friends, including a red faced Weasley had stormed into their office demanding answers.  
  
Potter took everything within his stride, relaxed and laughing and even genuinely looked happy about the whole ordeal.

  
"Come on then, to lunch and you can explain yourselves!" The Thomas boy had said in the crowd. Harry beckoned for Draco to come, and since his own friends Blaise, Pansy and Theodore had joined the throng, they headed down to the cafeteria.

  
Potter had the nerve to even place a hand at Draco's waist almost possesively as they walked down. It felt nice.

  
It shouldnt have, but Draco chalked it up to him not having had sex in about 3 years.  
  
  
"So, spill the beans! Harry! How in the world did you--"

  
"Harry, didnt know you liked cock!" Seamus put in, loudest of all.

  
Harry grinned. "Didnt know either till I laid eyes on his cock." He responded rather smoothly and Draco blushed. Potter sure knew how to act quite gay very well.  
  
Draco turned to Potter, who was sitting ridiculously too close to him. He had long lashes behind those glasses, and his green eyes were clear and full of mirth.

His nose long and slender, and his lips a little chapped and pink, surrounded by a five o clock shadow. Draco wondered just how hairy Potter was in general.  
  
Oh, dear. He quite liked hairy men.  
  
He cleared his throat, trying to catch a hold of himself. This was messy, unkempt Potter he was fantasizing about! His brain might be confuded for all he knew. No, no it was because of this fake marrisge thing. Of course! AND the fact that he was sexually deprived.

  
Otherwise he wouldnt look twice at Potter, regardless of how hot he looked in Neville's form fitting shirt(Potter owned nothing as stylish as that) and how FIT he was.  
  
No, he wouldn't think about that.  
  
"You sly little dog, you! Hiding this from us, all this time!" Pansy said, slapping his arm. Blaise grinned, ready to tease his friend.

  
"Congratulations, you cunt. And you weren't going to invite us to the wedding?"

  
Draco frowned.

  
"We just wanted to sign the papers and be done with it, I guess."

  
This made Granger gasp.

  
"Harry! So that's why you declined to go to the Burrow this year!! That is most unromantic thing I have ever heard! You'd think youre being forced into it. No, really. And you didnt even think to tell either me or Ron anything!"

Potter seemed taken aback by Granger's outburst, and stood to reach for her but she was put out already.

  
She seemed quite offended by Draco's remarks, that she quickly stalked out of the cafeteria.  
Oops.

  
Weasley was quiet during the whole thing, his face brooding and unhappy. Malfoy expected as much, seeing as they had never really met eye to eye over the past years.  
  
"So, how did this happen then?"

  
"Uh, well. Draco kind of admitted that he had been in love with me since Hogwarts." Potter said, and then snaked a hand to rest on his neck, thumb caressing at a pulse point.

  
He fought the urge to shiver.

Fucking Potter was going overboard.

With everything.

  
"Aw, I knew it! See!" Neville said. Draco frowned.

  
He didnt want to look like the loser in love here.

  
"Then Harry and I dated. He couldnt be without me for a single day. Its been about four months now, and last month he made a surprise dinner for me at a lovely little tea shop in Surrey.

I met him there, and he was wearing a suit and a bow tie. His hair was actually combed and he stood there with a bouquet of red roses and a box of chocolates.

And we had our tea, and the lady brought out a dessert with cookies that had my face on them." Draco said smiling, making sure he inflected his voice with dreaminess as everyone stared on, Harry's scowl deepening with each word. More people surrounded them, and were listening intently.

  
"The cookies were delicious, and Harry said he could eat me every day for the rest of his life--" Potter coughed--"and then out of his pocket came a white dove with a little box attached to its leg. I opened it up and there it was, a magnificent white diamond ring with green emeralds surrounding the gem. And engraved on the inside it said, Your Cookie forever, and thats how he proposed! Of course I said yes."

  
Giggles and claps all around, and Draco preened at his storytelling skills. Potter was blushing as red as a heart, and he shot daggers at Draco, squeezing the back of his neck.

  
Ron, seething, stood angrily and left them in the throng of well-wishers.  
  
  
This was going to be interesting.  
  
  


 

 


	2. Firewhiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco get drunk and talk.

Harry, despite the shock and the strangeness of the day, and the fact that his best friends wouldnt talk to him, was having a blast. He decided he would deal with the Granger-Weasley gang eventually.  
  
Teasing Malfoy was great. After years of catering to his whims, he and Harry were now on the same level.

  
And boy, was he going to milk it. After lunch they headed back to their department, but Shacklebolt had decided to give the Potions department the afternoon off in celebration.

And so they made their way to the pub, Harry also unable to keep his hands off Malfoy-- who looked quite annoyed with every squeeze and pat Harry gave him.  
  
He was enjoying himself immensely.  
  
The pub was practically empty until the 48 bolstering employees of the Ministry filed in, ordering firewhiskey and butterbeers galore. A drink was pressed in his hands and he downed it quickly, With Malfoy doing the same beside him.

  
His face looked less stern then, his body relaxing as the firewhiskey did its job. A tuft of hair had gone askew and was resting against his forhead and he looked quite deliciously disheveled.

  
Hmm.

  
Harry paused, having never really used delicious to describe a man before.

Nobody could deny that Malfoy was definitely a looker-- the prat was a walking statue.

He was blooming gorgeous.Harry wasn't blind. Well, he wouldnt question it at that moment.   
  
" _Cookie_ , if you put your paws on me one more time, I will hex your bollocks off." Malfoy said.

Harry laughed, pleasantly surprised as Malfoy glared at him, though it held none of the steel it used to when he was at work.

  
"Call me _cookie_ again, and I swear I'll snog you right here." Harry said, a twinkle in his eyes as he said it.

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

  
"Arent you two the cutest! How could I have missed this?" One of the ladies said, and Neville went on to boast about how he felt the sexual tension between them. To which Malfoy rolled his eyes and threatened to fire him if he did or said anything as stupid again.  
  
They drank more than they should have, of course, and soon everyone was quite inebriated, and a foxed Neville Longbottom called for a toast.

"To the White Warlock and the brave wizard who thawed the ice wall!" He said, and everyone got dead quiet.

  
Harry groaned, hen turned to look at Malfoy, who, by all accounts, was drunk because he was laughing quite unaffectedly at something that the bartender was saying.

  
"Neville you absolute ponce!" Edward said, pulling the man back down quickly.

Everyone sighed in relief and Harry turned back to where the bartender was quite openly flirting with an unusually open Draco.

The bartender's muscled hand stroked down Draco's shoulder in a caress, a lecherous smile on his face. Draco didnt seem to mind.  
  
For some reason, seeing that made his blood boil. Draco was now laughing openly, his eyes wide and his perfect teeth gleaming in the spotlight of the bar.   
  
He was moving before he knew it, and was at Draco's side in a moment.  
  
"Alright, love?" He said, placing a possessive hand on Draco's lower back again.

He turned a glare towards the bartender, who returned one to him, noticing the hand Harry placed.

Now, Harry was not a petty man. But for some reason he felt like pushing this bartender's buttons.

  
Draco stiffened and turned to him, a small smile on his face.

  
"My _touchy_ fiance! Here he is!" He pointed. The bartender, a burly man, frowned. 

  
"You his Fiance?"

  
"Yeah, why?"

  
"S' just a surprise is all. Looker like him bein' with you n' all. He can do better." The guy spat out with a leer, clearly insulting Harry.  
  
Of course, Harry, being the often hotheaded young man he was, would not take something like that lying down.  
  
But Draco pressed a long, slender hand on his chest.

  
"Dont talk about MY Harry like that! He's fit AND he has a big dick! I've seen it!" Draco said, loudly, and his colleagues laughed to his chagrin. 

  
Draco was pissed.

The bartender grumbled something under his breath and left them to themselves.

Harry grunted, turning to Draco. Hmmm, when had he changed from Malfoy to Draco?

  
"If I had known it took a diamond for you to sing my praises, I would have proposed to you years ago!" Harry said.

And to his surprise, Draco laughed out loud, a clear deep chuckle so genuine that he even saw the back of the man's throat for the first time ever.

  
It was quite mesmerizing for some reason. Must be the firewhiskey. Yes. Must be.

  
"Alright, come on then love. Time to go home!" He grabbed Draco by the waist and the man relented, falling into Harrys embrace quite easily.  
  
He smelled like flowers and vanilla. Yum.  
  
Harry quickly paid the bill and bid goodbyes before apparating to his apartment, Draco basically draped all over Harry at this point.  
  
They arrived in his den, and he placed the drunk man gently onto the couch.  
  
Malfoy looked utterly foxed, his pale skin tinted pink, his lips swollen from the way he kept on biting them. His silver eyes were bright, expressive and warm. Mesmerizing. They stared at each other for a moment, before he spoke.

  
"Potter, you need to stop touching me every second of thr day. Its improper."

He drawled, stretching his long legs and unbuttoning his robes. Harry was distracted for a moment before grunting and then sitting down beside the silver haired demon that was his fake fiance.

  
"I'm a physical bloke, Malfoy. Cant help it. But maybe we can set boundaries, then." He said as he threw off his own robes and unbuttoned his shirt a little.  
  
Malfoy cleared his throat.

  
"Alright. Just...don't get too comfortable. I am your superior, after all. And while we are on this topic, we need to establish some ground rules."

  
"Like what?" He asked, and Draco shifted, tucking those ridiculously long legs under his thighs as he turned to Harry.

  
"First. We have to make sure we are a couple to everyone. We cant afford for this to get out anymore t. We are both famous, you must know that, Saviour?" He cocked his head, a sly smile gracing his lips. Harry snorted.  
"Alright. Thats reasonable."

"Second, we have to split up time with each other's family and friends, as much as I dont like the idea of that."

"Yeah and I would love to spend my days having tea at Malfoy Manor." Harry retorted.

Draco rolled his eyes. "For you information, mother and I sold the manor after the war. She lives in a small cottage now. And I have a place of my own."

"Fine. Well, if we are to be married, then we have to live together. So, why dont you come and stay with me? I have plenty of room here in Grimmauld Place. AND I have a house elf. Kreacher. "

"Absolutely not. You must come and live in my apartment. The sofa is quite comfortable." Draco said in his persnickety manner that Harry found quite infuriating.

"No chance in hell, Malfoy! I have plenty of extra bedchambers for your high maintenance arse to lay in."

Draco huffed. "Alright, fine. You have a point."

"Splendid. Last, how long are we going to do this for? Not that I wouldn't want to be married to my boss forever."

"Ha. Funny Potter. How about this, we do this for 6 months at the most. That will be plenty of time for our illustrious affair to die down, then we can part amicably."

"Alright." Harry brushed him off, and quickly pulled out a wand to summon some firewhiskey and two glasses.

"Is that my wand?" Draco drolled. 

Harry poured him a glass, and then one for himself, then downed it quickly, then poured himself another.

Draco did the same.

"Nicked it off you when you were flirting with that bartender before. Ought to pay more attention to your surroundings." He teased, twirling the wand in his hands as he grinned at Draco.

The firewhiskey burned down his throat.

"You little prick! Come on then give it here." Malfoy said, his long arm reaching to grab at Harry's hand. 

He deftly swerved, his reflexes quick as he manouvered off the couch and onto the floor. Malfoy swung forward, lunging into Harry with the entirety of his body, landing ontop of him with an 'oof' and then reaching for a laughing Harry's arm, still outstretched as they rolled around on the floor.

Harry laughed out loud as Draco pressed forward, his lithe lean body pushing into Harry's as a chorus of expletives left his mouth.

"Give it here, Potter! Come on then!" 

Harry quickly rolled them over, gaining the advantage as he pressed Draco into the plush carpet of his den.

They were panting quite hard now, what with the exertion and combination of firewhiskey.

Harry had to say, Draco in a bit of sport looked no less than ravishing. His eyes shone brightly, cheeks pink and huffing, his hair quite wild. A wild Draco.

He probably looked like that after a proper snog.

With that thought, Harry's eyes flickered to his lips, and he licked his own unconsciously.

"Ahem!" The loud clearing of a throat interrupted his thoughts, and the two turned to the floo. There stood Molly Weasley, and a flustered Narcissa Malfoy. 

"Oh, shit." Harry blurted out.

Oh Shit, Indeed.


	3. Weddings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco & Harry Tie the knot. And many other things.

  
Harry was seated quite awkwardly in between an incessant Molly Weasley as she went on and on about Harry being secretive and not trusting his family, and excluding himself, and not telling anyone about the fact that he was to be wed.  
  
And Narcissa Malfoy chimed in here and there, adding her displeasure at finding out that her own son was to be married through a Ministry gossip.

Why, the scandal of it all!

  
"And you were just going to stroll into the Ministry and sign a marriage license?" Molly asked, still slightly shell shocked about the whole ordeal.

  
Draco shrugged.

  
"Well, yes. The Wizard Marriage office is open on Christmas, you know. It takes all but 10 minutes to get married."

  
"But that's--Draco! You're my only son! I made plans for your wedding! We had everything planned to a dot and--"

  
"That is precisely why I didnt tell you, Mother. Harry and I don't want any of that. We have had too much excitement in our loves for YEARS. And we just wanted something simple and easy, and quick."

  
"Right." Harry said, and reached out to squeeze Draco's hand.

  
"Alright. We won't interfere over that. But--"

  
"But, Molly and I spoke at length over this and--please hear me out Draco--we decided to do an afternoon party. Small, quiet with immediate family only! Afternoon tea at The Burrow. On the condition that you spend your honeymoon at my cottage in York. What do you say?" Narcissa, an often stoic and reserved woman, was preening with excitement as she spoke, sharing glances with Molly.

  
Draco sighed, and Harry knew he was weak to his mother's happiness, just as he was weak with Molly's.

  
"Lovely! So, we will get to work then! Dont you worry your head about anything. Cissa and I will take care of everything. You just make sure you show up at thirty past two in the afternoon."

  
Molly stood, and so did Narcissa. Harry was still reeling over the fact that Molly had called her Cissa--when did they get so close?

  
The two women floo'd out soon after.

  
"Harry." Draco said, and Harry still couldnt get over the sound of his name in the Slytherin's mouth like that.

  
"Draco."

  
"D'you wanna get foxed? I need to, after all this."

  
"You read my mind, _darling_."  
\------  
  
They floo'd into the ministry the next day, looking quite haggard. Well, Harry looked his usual, but Draco was much less than perfect. He had borrowed Harry's clothes, a Tshirt and some jeans that were a size too big. But he looked absolutely adorable.

  
Harry couldnt stop looking at Malfoy, even as they walked through the Ministry at 8 in the morning on Christmas day.

  
It was dead, save for a few elves and overachievers.

  
They stepped on the elevator and headed down to L5, Magical Marriages office.

They were the first ones there, and the wizard in charge, of course, had to be someone they knew.  
  
"Oh, what do we have here? So the rumor is true then?"

  
"Oh, shut it Smith. We need a ceremony, quick." Draco said, pressing against his temples with his eyes closed.

Harry sighed, not ready to face the day at all.

  
What had gotten into him yesterday?

Honestly, this had to be the stupidest thing he had ever taken part in.

And he'd done a lot of stupid things in his life. He was the king of stupid things.  
  
But then, Malfoy said, he would lose everything.

  
He had to do it, for the boy who had saved his life at the manor, and also for the woman who had saved his life in the forest.

They deserved much more than the life they had been forced to live.  
  
So he squared his shoulders and turned to Zacharias Smith, grabbing Draco's hand in his and intertwining their fingers.

  
His hands were ridiculously soft. Wow.  
  
"Yes, Smith on with it. We have a reception to get ready for." He turned and winked at Draco.   
  
Smith grunted and took out a red piece of parchment, wrote some notes on it, then cleared his throat and began.

  
" _On this day of December 25, I declare the beginning of a binding union between wizard and wizard, through love and commitment. On this day of December 25, Harry James Potter, son of James Potter and Lily Evans, is bonded for a lifetime to Draco Lucius Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black_. Now, on the next stage, after each incantation, both of you must say this " _May the love that holds us, bind us forever."_ Ready?"  
They both nodded, and turned to each other.

  
Harry swallowed, watching Malfoy's face mirror his trepidation. No turning back now.

  
" _Holding each hand together in a circle flowing into each other, you are magically bound through love and commitment."_

  
"May the love that holds us, bind forever."

  
" _By order of Merlin, our wise father, you are sharing your love, your power and everything in between."_

  
"May the love that holds us, bind forever."

  
" _In sickness, and in health, wealth or poverty, two wizards shall stand strong against adversity and stand strong alongside each other for eternity."_

  
_"May the love that holds us, bind_ forever."

  
" _And lastly, the magic that holds you, binds you to fidelity and loyalty to your mate, and these rings shall represent this circle of eternity, trust, power and love."_

  
As they spoke, silver liquid appeared on each man's left 4th finger, the warm feel of liquid as it solidified into a silver band, engraved with both their initials on the top.

  
"May the love that holds us, bind forever."

  
" _And with the power manifested upon me through the Ministry for Magic, I pronounce you wizard and wizard, husband and husband, bound in love and in magic for eternity._ Or until you head up to L4 for wizard divorces of course." Smith chuckled.

Harry rolled his eyes.

  
"You may now seal the binding with a kiss. Go on then."  
  
Harry swallowed, and then quickly pulled Draco in, placing one hand at his waist and another on his cheek.  
  
He tried not to think about how eager he was to taste those lips.  
  
But, oh, when he did, he found it to be quite pleasant.

  
Draco's lips were soft and pliant against his chapped ones, sliding in between and sucking on his lower lip gently. They kissed tentatively, Draco's hand coming to rest in Harry's locks, lips pressing gently against each other until, well--

  
Until Harry's tongue got too adventurous and ventured out to lick at his husband's delectable lips.

  
Draco let out the most sinful moan Harry had ever heard, and next he had shoved his tongue eagerly into the other man's mouth, his hand that was at Draco's waist sliding down and cupping an arsecheek.  
  
Merlin's beard.  
  
Harry felt his body responding to Draco's closeness, his dick filling in his jeans as he kneaded the surprisingly fleshy cheek of Malfoy's pert little bum.

  
"Alright, save it for the honeymoon!" Smith cut in, clearly annoyed and amused at the same time.  
  
Harry cleared his throat, tugging on his jeans to try and adjust himself without anyone taking notice.

  
"Let's go, Potter."  
  
  
\----  
  
  
Draco was _absolutely_ turned on.

  
As they entered Diagon Alley, he couldnt help but sigh, and pull the baseball cap he had on his head down further.

  
Harry had one on too. A Chudleigh Canons one that covered his hair and scar quite well.

  
They were still holding hands, even as they walked down through the alleyway, and Draco had to tell his heart to stop beating so fast.  
  
They'd snogged. Pretty intensely. Harry was a superb snog. No surprise there; the man obviously had women throwing themselves at his feet.

And not just because he was the chosen one: Harry Potter was a sexy old tosser.

  
He was just as tall as Draco. But he was thick in the arms and chest after years of being a Senior Auror. His waist and hips narrow, and he was sure there were some washboard abs under his old tshirt- he hadnt had the chance to see yet- and then the thighs. Ugh.  
The man had ridiculous thunderthighs. He could open a walnut with those things!

  
Draco wondered, if Potter was as good at fucking as he was kissing. If he would ever get to feel that tongue all over him, those thighs against him, behind him while he drilled Draco from behind.

The thought just made him breathless, and the halfy he had been sporting turned into a full on erection.

  
Luckily Harry's jeans that he had borrowed were loose fitting on him and he was able to hide it.  
  
Oh, gosh how in the world was he supposed to be married to a straight man and not have the hots for him.  
  
Clearly, Draco had not thought this entire thing through.  
  
They headed down to Flamingo & Andrew, Draco's favorite suit shop, where they could get a custom fit in no time for their afternoon tea at the Burrow.  
  
Just the thought of it made him queasy. All those Weasleys running around. Ronald and Granger STILL hadnt said a word to Harry, which was odd to Draco considering how ridiculously close they all were.

  
That was going to be awkward.

  
Not to mention Harry's girlfriend was going to be there--wait.

Oh Shit.

Wasn't Ginevra and Harry in relationship? He swore they had been. Oops.Were they still together?

  
"Potter?"

  
"Hmm?"

  
"What are you going to do about your girlfriend?"

  
"My what?"

  
Draco tugged at his hand, stopping them before they entered the shop.

  
"Your girfriend. The Weasley girl. The Bossy Auror."

  
"Oh, you mean Ginny? Ah, well we broke up in March this year. Nothing to it, honestly."

  
"May I ask why?"

  
"To be honest, we were just going through the motions of a relationship. We'd been together for so long, it didnt make any sense for us to do anything--or anyone-- else. Y'know?"

  
"So...it was an amicable split."

  
"Well. I wouldnt say that. I kind of...ended things for us...on our anniversary."

  
"Potter, you sod!" Draco laughed, amused at the adorable blush spreading along his cheeks.

  
"Well, I had to do it, Draco. Anyway, Ginny didnt really take well to the news--a-and neither did Ron or Hermione considering he's her brother and Hermione and Ginny are thick as thieves. And they have been trying to get me and Ginny back together. But thanks to you, I am out of the running!"

Draco gasped. "So, you had ulterior motives to marrying me! Harry, that was a very slytherin move you know!"

  
"Y'know" Harry said, sqeezing Draco's hand and dragging him forward into the store. "I almost got matched into Slytherin. Almost! We might have been friends, maybe."

  
He said jovially, swinging Draco's hand almost lovingly.

  
Gosh, it had been forever since he'd gone around like this with a boyfriend.  
Harry was a sweet little git, and quite considerate.

  
As they got fitted for their suits, the man had the decency to have his house elf bring them some food and refreshments, and they sat down and ate lunch as they waited for the tailor to complete their suits--Draco's a piercing electric blue that was form fitting, coupled with a silky black shirt that made him look like a dream.

Harry had opted for a traditional black suit, but Draco had insisted on him getting the cropped trousers to show off his ankles, a pair of rich dark brown loafers, and a crisp white jacket. His pocket square was electric blue, and Draco's was black.   
  
By the time they finished up with lunch, and donned their suits, it was nearing 2 in the afternoon.  
  
Draco was dreading the party, hoping to God it was going to be alright, when Harry suggested they needed some liquid luck-- and not, he corrected, Felix Felicis-- so they headed to the Leaky Cauldron for a few shots of firewhiskey to loosen them up.  
  
\------

 

  
Harry was tipsy by the time they floo'd into the Burrow at 3 in the afternoon.

They had lost track of time, Draco had looked absolutely stunning in the electric blue suit, and Harry could not keep his eyes (or his hands) of his _husband_.

  
Christ, his _husband_.

  
Harry James Potter was fucking married.

  
To Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy-Potter.

  
He smirked, pulling a tipsy Draco out of the floo and then stopping to clean them off with his wand.

  
They had bickered the entire time they were at the Leaky Cauldron, mostly about the most ridiculous things.

If Harry would take Draco's last name or vice versa.

  
Of course, Harry had been adamant about keeping his own because Potter was such a genial name, friendly, sweet and gentle to the mouth.

  
Malfoy had laughed and sneered, saying Malfoy was prestige and honorary and Harry should be more than happy to take on his name. But they were both unable to agree on anything.

  
And so they had argued over hyphenation. Which name should be first.

  
Draco had emphasized his last name to be first, and Harry relented, only because it would be Draco to have to have his last name added to any official documents if they went through with it.

Harry would still be Harry Potter. Harry J.M. Potter.

  
Draco Potter sounded quite ridiculous and they had giggled over it for a good thirty minutes before they realized they were late.  
  
"How do I look?" Draco said, turning to Harry.

He had so many words that came to his mind: sexy. Delectable. Scrumptious. Utterly edible. God. So fucking fit in those tight fitting pants and those long legs.

  
Harry remembered how it felt to have Draco's arse in his hand. And he wanted it again.

  
He prayed that they got forced into a kiss again because he would go for it.

  
He cleared his throat.

  
"You look...adequate." He croaked and groaned internally when Draco rolled his eyes. _Adequate_?!? What a dunce.  
  
"Harry! Draco! Come along then! Youre LATE!" It was Molly, dressed in a set of orange robes patterned with silver lines.

They were form-fitting, and her hair was piled up on her head. She looked quite lovely, if Harry had to say, though quite overdressed for afternoon tea.

  
"And dont you look handsome! Oh!" She threw her arms around both of them, and sniffled snd Harry knew she was crying.

Draco had a look of terror on his face and Harry chuckled.

  
"Alright, then come along! The band won't play until the couple shows!"

  
"Band? What band? I thought--" Draco's words were cut short when they exited the doors of the burrow and entered the back yard. Harry's jaw dropped at least 1 foot when he saw what was outside.  
  
Holy Knickers.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you suppose is in the Weasley back yard?


	4. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco & Harry have their first day of marriage. And it is quite interesting, to say the least.

Chapter 4  
  
This was no afternoon tea.  
  
There was a massive white tent set up in the back yard, and Harry guessed, it was the same one they had used for Ron and Hermione's wedding four years ago. And for Bill and Fleur's before.  
  
A long white carpet fashioned with rosepetals met them as they walked towards the tent.

Huge bouquets of flowers adorned the edge of each corner of the tent, a mixture of white roses, lilies, peonies, and green vine creeping along, almost as if it was alive.

  
It cast a beautiful silhoute against a blue summery sky.  
  
He swallowed, turning to Draco, who had the same look in his eyes as Molly all but pushed them forward to where a large group of people were seated at white tables adorned with massive white rose bouquets.  
  
A couple of peacocks flitted by them, and Draco groaned.

  
"My mother's doing I suppose!" He said, exasperated.

Molly nodded, finally looking embarrassed.

  
"She did up the decor while we set up and got the food."

Then she paused, turning to them just as Draco was about to retort.

"Far be it from me to take away such a special day from your mom. You're her only son, Draco! All she has left-- well except for Andromeda and Teddy-- and well, Harry, we also wanted to give you something that your parents would have as well! I know you're not--I'm not--I do love you like a son, you know that, right? And you're always welcome here. The both of you!" She pressed hands to both their cheeks, and Harry's slight anger dissipated.

  
Molly Weasley was an angel.

Well, if ever there was such a thing, It would be her. Because even after Harry was an arse, dumping her daughter, she was still welcoming him with open arms.

So Harry took her hand and kissed it, a warm smile on his face.

  
"Thank you, Molly. For doing this for me."

  
"Oh, no thanks needed. Now, run along! Everyone is waiting for you! Go!"  
  
She shooed them away, and Harry turned to Draco, who was now smiling gently.

  
"Ready, _husband_?" He said, holding out his hand.

Harry grinned, eagerly grabbing onto the hand he had been holding all day, and in his heart he knew he never wanted to let go.  
  
There were at least 200 people hnder the massive Weasley tent. Harry was sure of it.  
  
He saw faces from the ministry, Shacklebolt, Beagle, a few people from his department. Some of his Auror friends were mingling as well, champagne in hand.

  
His friends were there, huddled together talking. Hermione looked lovely in a black sparkling dress, her hair braided back to show off her beautiful face.

Ron looked good in a crisp white shirt and some slacks, his hair slicked back. Luna stood next to them with Ginny, both looking splendid.

  
Within that group, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Theodore Nott, Blaise and Pansy were watching them as they proceeded down the aisle.

The entire Weasley clan was present, Bill and Fleur and their two red haired children, Percy and his wife and kids, Charlie and his Romanian boyfriend, and some cousins Harry recognized from previous christmas dinners and birthday parties.  
  
The band played a slow march and Harry switched his death grip on Draco to link their arms, pressing close to gain more confidence from the man.  
  
The tent had been enchanted to display the beautiful summer afternoon, clouds white and sky blue against a canopy of flowers that produced a sweet perfume into the air. Lovely.  
  
Each table had a large bouquet of flowers as the centerpiece and the vase had a moving photo of Harry and Draco laughing together happily at what looked like a photo from their pub outing the day before. Who had taken that?!?  
  
He was fucking _married_ and the whole world knew. Well, his world knew. Imagine if this got to the press! They would have a field day. Rita Skeeter would be orgasming as she wrote the article, he was sure of it.  
  
They stopped at the dancefloor and turned to everyone.

  
The place fell silent and he looked at Draco questioningly, not knowing what to do.

  
He rolled his eyes at him and mumbled something like ' _of course clueless Potter'_.  
He took out his wand and pressed it to the side of his neck.  
  
"Thank you all fo joining us here, and at such a short notice. It may have come to you as a surprise that Harry and I are in love--"  
A couple of coughs in the direction of their friends.

Harry glared at them.

"And, well this morning we decided to make it official." He paused and lifted up his left hand, putting the ring of promise to display.

Harry did the same, and applause and conversation buzzed for a moment before dying down again.

  
"So, we are happy to celebrate with you all today, and we hope you won't hate us for keeping this a secret. It's just that Harry and I haven't had the best of relationships for some years. But then, here we are. Again, thank you and please enjoy the food and drink. And thank you to Mrs. Weasley for being so gracious and extending her home to us. "

  
Clapping ensued, and the music turned back on, the throng of conversation resuming.  
  
Harry was quite impressed by Draco's demeanor and speech.

  
"That was brilliant, Draco!"

  
"Why, thank you, _Cookie_!" He said, and leaned in, pressing a slow kiss to an unsuspecting Harry's lips.  
  
It was short, sweet and seductive and Harry felt himself moaning as he pressed deeper for more.

  
"Alright, then! You will have plenty of time for _that_ in York on your honeymoon!" Mr. Weasley said, interrupting to Harry's chagrin.

He turned to find the Weasley clan looking on.  
  
They passed their congratulations eagerly, one by one, Fred and George going on to toss Harry into the air.

Fleur giving him a big sloppy kiss and earning a glare from Draco.

Charlie gave him a bone crushing hug, and Percy a formal handshake and congratulations.  
  
Then Ginny gave him a short hug, not saying anything, took one look at Malfoy and turned around, ignoring him completely.  
  
Well.  
  
He had expected as much, honeslty.

She must have still been smarting over the surprise engagement.

And the marriage.

And Harry dumping her, he guessed.  
  
"Don't mind her, Harry. She'll come around." Hermione said, her face red.  
He smiled, a wave of relief hitting his body. She was ok with it.  
  
"And have you? Come around, I mean?"  
"Oh, Harry! Why didnt you tell us?" He said and threw her arms around him in a very Hermione way, squeezing the life out of him.

  
"I dunno, I mean, we've not been the biggest fans of him, y'know? And you two were still trying to get me and Ginny together. "

  
"Oh, Harry! We thought you were just having cold feet or something. We didnt know that you were--"

  
"Shacking up with Malfoy!" Ron finished, a frown on his face. So, he obviously hadn't gotten over it, then.

  
Which Harry had expected, considering Ron's temper at times. He would get over it eventually.  
  
His friends gave way to the rest of the gang, Blaise and Pansy and Nott comandeering Draco for a moment, and Harry was left to join the throng of dancers and well wishers as the band switched from jazz to the Weird Sisters.  
  
He met Andromeda and his very excitable godson as they grooved happily along.

He met Narcissa as she was flirting ridiculously with a stout, tall man with a hearty laugh, and she gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and a hug, the stern lines of her face giving way to a beautiful smile.

She looked just like Draco at that moment, her shining eyes and kind expression; he often looked at Harry like that when he wasn't thinking him a blithering idiot of course.  
  
He met some other Malfoys, distant relatives from Scandinavia, a very friendly lot of silver haired wizards, quite the opposite of their British counterparts.  
  
He laughed until his throat got hoarse, even danced with Draco at some point, having the opportunity to grab another palmful of his splendid arse as they did.  
  
And then later, Harry downed his fifth glass of bubbly, feeling happier and lighter than he had in years as he watched Draco dance with his friends.  
  
  
\-----  
  
The afternoon "tea" ended at about 10pm when Neville decided to vomit all over some lady Draco didnt recognize, and Arthur Weasley shooed everyone off his property.  
  
"Alright! Nobody clean up, we can do this tomorrow! Harry and Draco, we have a room set up for you both upstairs! No need to floo home, Im sure youre quite exhausted."

  
Draco, panicking about sleeping in the same room with _Grabby Potter_ because he was sure he would just jump the sod for being so fucking adorable, and with all that he had to drink he was sure he hadnt the resolve to have any discipline.  
  
"N-no! Of course I couldnt impose! I can always head back--"

  
"Dont be silly, Draco! Youre more than welcome here. Harry. Tell your husband he has to sleep here. After all, we are having our after-christmas brunch tomorrow! And I invited your mum. She was quite taken by my cousin Gary today. Don't you think?"

  
Draco gulped, defeat sinking in just as drunk Harry sauntered over and basically draped himself on Draco's back. _Grabby Potter_ was quite right.

Not that Draco was complaining.

He liked being grabbed.

  
He could feel the heat radiating from him through his suit.

  
"I agree. I'm in no shape to leave. Come on, my _darling_. Let's go to bed, shall we?"  
  
Arthur led them into the burrow, up the winding stairs and into a room so small, Draco could reach one arm on one wall and the other arm to the other.

There was a full bed and nothing else in there.

  
"Our guestroom. Hardly ever used. There's enough room for the two of you, I daresay. Just--er--this room has a peculiar way of -- erm. What I mean is, people below you can hear what you say in here, no matter the silencing charm. The burrow is its own entity and this room sprouted suddenly. We dont know what to make of it. Anyway, just-- be careful what you say or do because chances are the entire household will hear you. Alright. Goodnight."  
  
Arthur left them standing awkwardly, looking at each other.  
  
"Well. Im going to bed." Draco said and crept onto the bed.

  
"Wha--in your suit? Dont be ridiculous, you'll crumple it up!" Harry said, watching Draco as he ran a hand through his pristine hair.

Gorgeous.

  
"Keep it down. _Cookie_." He said between gritted teeth, pointing below them at the floor.

  
"Come on. Clothes off. I'll help."

  
"I'm not sleeping in the nude, Potter. My bum gets cold." He said, and his face flared with red.

Harry snorted out a laugh.

  
"Alright, then Malfoy. Just sleep in your underwear! And I'll do the same! Wouldn't want your bum getting cold."

  
"Fine!"

  
"Fine!"

 

"Fine, then!"

 

"Good!"

  
Harry shoved his jacket off and next undid his pants quickly, watching Malfoy watch him do it.

  
In no time they were in a race, both of them laughing as they threw off their shirts and socks.

  
Draco was in bed first, followed by Harry and they giggled childishly as they each pressed their cold toes against each other.  
  
It felt nice to be so silly and childish with Malfoy for some reason.

Harry hadnt felt genuinely so relaxed in years with anyone, not even Ron or Hermione. Not even Ginny.  
  
Malfoy seemed to get him in a way. He accepted him just as Harry accepted him.  
  
They had gone through similar fates, being ridiculously close to Voldemort, being on the cusp of death, having to protect what they loved the most.  
  
Sometimes Harry had nightmares about what happenes that night when he killed Voldemort. Watching the man dissolve before his eyes.  
  
It took him years to accept his death.  
  
He frowned.  
  
"Do you ever think about him?"

  
"Who?"

  
"Voldemort." Harry said, and Draco stiffened beside him.

He paused for a moment, and Harry dreaded that he had said the wrong thing, had crossed a boundary that Draco wouldnt ever want to cross. But he spoke quietly moments later.

  
"Yes. In dreams, mostly. He spent months at the manor, you know? So I saw him every fucking day. I ate breakfast with him, did so many menial things with him there. I was terrified every single day, from the moment I woke up to the time I went to sleep. And then when he....when he died...I had nightmares. I had night terrors. Sleep paralysis, they called it. I would be awake and unable to move, and when I looked up, _HE_ was there, leering at me while I was immobile, unable to protect myself."

  
"I still get them from time to time. Its like hes here again, speaking to me, telling me evil things. After the war, it was....I couldn't tell anyone about it. Until now. Until you." He said, and he felt relieved because it had been weighing on him for some time now, his heart heavy.

  
But he knew nobody could understand. Nobody could really get just how close he had to get to Tom Riddle, to know the man inside out, and then suddenly he was gone from his life.  
  
"I-is that why you quit being an Auror?" Draco asked, turning to rest his head on his elbows as he looked at Harry.

  
"Yeah. The dark magic is....seductive at times...and like I said, I was so close to the man, close enough to feel his exhiliration when he was using dark magic....when he was torturing...when he was killing! And I _hated_ it, Draco, I did! But I was also drawn to it. The dark artifacts we were finding, we had to keep them in our company for appraisal before they got sent to be destroyed. But they talked to me. They sang, just like Tom Riddle had, in my head.  
I was losing myself!"

The last few words were lost in a sob, and Harry suddenly realized that he had broken into tears, the hot wetness running down his cheeks.

  
Draco made a crooning noise and scooped him up, pressing him against his chest as Harry cried hard.  
  
He hadn't felt so relieved, so unjudged in years, and he cried it all out, all the pent up anger at himself for being so drawn to dark magic, his anger at losing a career he thought he wanted, at letting Ginny and the Weasleys down, for not being able to save Lupin and Tonks, and Snape and Sirius, and all the other people he had lost in the war.  
  
"Harry, its alright. Youre going to be alright. He can't hurt us anymore. He can't scare us anymore. We must not let him win. Because we won. We beat him. "  
  
And at that moment he felt alright, as Draco caressed his hair and murmured sweet nothings to him, he fell asleep.  
  
  
\------  
  
Draco woke up with his head pressed into a very hairy and muscular chest.

He moaned, feeling his body respond before his mind could, running fingers through the mat of dark hair dusted all over his chest, down to some well defined abs, pressing his fingers even as the muscles jumped from his touch.

Then a fuzzy strip of hair along his navel, dipping, dipping, dipping down to--

  
"Ahem." Harry said, clearing his throat.  
Draco froze then cocked one eye open, looking up at the man in question, who was smiling almost blindingly against the morning light.

His arms were wound tightly against Draco, unmoving, splayed along his back.  
  
"Morning, _love_." Harry said amusedly.

Draco blushed, closing his eyes and pressing further into that hairy chest.

Lord, he loved a man with a hairy body.

Fuck.

  
"Fuck off, _Cookie_. I'm trying to sleep."

  
Harry laughed, and it seemed the tosser was a morning person while Draco was not.

  
"God, Harry! Can you shut up? I need more sleep if I'm going to get through the day."

  
"Well, if you don't get a move on, we will be late for after christmas brunch."

  
The arms untwined, and the chest retreated, and Draco groaned, burying his head in the pillow that smelled just like Harry's aftershave.

Yummy.

  
"There's clothes here for you, so come on down when you're ready. Ive got to shave a bit." Harry said.

  
Draco's head shot up, turning to the man as he donned a tshirt and some sweatpants.  
  
His usual 5 o clock shadow had developed into a small stubble along his chin and cheeks.  
  
He looked fucking delicious.

And Draco blurted out  
"Dont!" Before he could stop himself and his face turned beet red.  
  
Harry turned to him, cocked a brow.

  
"Don't what? Shave? You'll be all red and raw if I dont."

  
"Why? You intend to be _Grabby Potter_ again today?"

  
"Yo-you don't like it? I can try to stop if--"

  
"N--no of course not, Potter! I agreed to it just fine. Keep doing as you please. I dont mind." He said, his face heating up just as Harry's eyes twinkled, then shifted, perusing Draco's naked torso for a moment, before turning to put his shoes on.

  
"Alright, since you like me looking like a caveman then. I won't shave today. Now, can you please get your arse up and ready? We still have to head over to your mum's after."  
  
And with that, Harry was gone, leaving Draco to his thoughts as he snuggled further into the bed, inhaling Harry's scent like an addict.  
  
Oh, who was he kidding; he was obviously smitten with the bloke.

Harry was so likeable and kind. And hot. And he understood Draco like no other would.

  
It made sense actually, considering how much they often butted heads in school, always interested in each other's activities and trying to sabotage each other.

  
Draco had felt guilty about how he had treated Potter, the evil words he had said, his bad actions. And he had apologized the following year after the war. And Harry had apologized to him, as well.

  
It had been a year for making amends. 

But not everyone was as forgiving as Harry and his friends; people were still hurt and angry.

And Draco being back at Hogwarts had made it worse.

  
He would get hexed, recieve hate mail quite often, have boobie traps in his bed.

  
But he never retaliated of course.

  
He would get doused with ice cold water on his walks to Hogsmeade, get scorpions in his butterbeer, get called filthy traitor more often than his name would be called.

  
All he could do was just hope he survived the year.

  
And then Potter had come in, with his savior complex and shamed all the bullies.

  
He'd been Draco's bodyguard at the time for the remainder of the year.

Funny, how he had forgotten that.

Potter to the rescue, once again.

Come to think of it, Potter had saved his life on numerous occasions. And now the man was saving his career.  
  
And Draco knew he had to return the favor.

He had to be there for Potter the same way he'd always been.

He wanted to help Potter not feel so guilty about everything.  
  
Draco realized how much he was falling for Harry Potter.  
  
Oh, Dear.


	5. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco & Harry get closer.

  
Harry was crushing on Draco. Hard.  
  
Merlin.  
  
The man was beautiful.  
  
He emerged from the upstairs looking absolutely ravishing in a dark blue button down, almost see through, and a pair of tight ripped jeans that showed off the pale white flesh of his long legs.

His hair was styled gently, a little wavy from the shower and not as harsh as his usual push back, little tendrils falling foward onto his forehead as he walked.  
  
He looked relaxed and not the usual uptight Malfoy he was so used to being privy to.  
  
Harry wanted so bad to pull him into a long kiss, and kiss the man forever.  
  
He stood abruptly at the table, watching as everyone turned to him as Draco took to his chair, pausing to place a loud smack on his lips.  
  
"Morning, _husband_." He said, his eyes dancing.

Harry pushed in again.

Pressing a second smack on those pink lips, making sure bite on his bottom lip a moment.

  
"Aw, give it a rest already!" Ron said as he stabbed a piece of sausage.

  
Hermione giggled.

  
"We've had to watch Ron and Hermione go at it for years at the table"

  
"We need some new action!" Fred and George said, and Draco blushed a pleasant shade of red, his face already pink from the scratch of Harry's stubble.  
  
They sat, passing their greetings and enjoying their breakfast.

Narcissa joined them shortly after, sitting next to Gary as he threw wild comments to the lady, who, to Draco's shock, seemed to be loving each ridiculous declaration.

  
"He is the complete opposite of my father! I don't get it." He said, baffled by the new development.

  
"Well, Harry was once your mortal enemy, so I can see that more than I can see the two of you." Ron chimed in, grinning.

Harry was about to reprimand him, when Draco responded with a smile, turning to Harry and pressing his lips to his stubbled cheek.  
  
"Well, you have a point there." He said, muffled by the fact that he was nuzzling Harry's cheek.

  
God.

He was totally keeping the beard if Draco liked it so much.  
  
He wrapped an arm around Draco's shoulder, murmuring to him.

  
"You're making my Grabby Potter even worse by doing that. I'll never get my hands off you!"

  
"That's fine with me." He said with a teasing smile, and Harry swore he was having a heart attack because his chest was pounding at an alarming speed.  
  
They ate breakfast in their own world, Harry stealing glances at each other as the loud and boisterous brunch continued with Fred and George telling them tales of their shop adventures.

  
Harry took the time to feed Draco now and then with his own fork, mesmerized by the man as if under an enchantment.  
  
He'd never felt like this before. With Cho Chang, it had been a sweet crush, a first kiss, fleeting.

With Ginny it had been a respectful, gradual flow of love, warm and sweet.  
  
But with Draco, he felt this infernal heat, the constant desire, irresistible and addictive.

He wanted to gobble the ponce up. Make him his, claim him so that nobody else could have him.

Forever.  
  
And for the first time since the entire farce of their marriage, he wanted it to be the real thing.  
  
He wanted this with Draco.

To wake up with him in his arms, to feel those long fingers caressing his body. To kiss him.

To ravish him.  
  
Harry wanted to grab the man, throw him onto the table and fuck him till he screamed, pull on his silver locks and bite on that long neck.

  
Lord.

  
His cock stirred again, arousal pricking him hard as Draco's hand squeezed his thigh.

He had to grunt, the sweatpants he was wearing were loose and already starting to tent up.  
  
Harry didn't know what to make of it. He'd never had a stiffy for a bloke before.

He'd enjoyed sex plenty qith Ginny, before they fizzled out, and then before Malfoy he had had his fair share of one nighters in a stream of nights.

  
Harry had a healthy sex drive, after all.  
  
But this burning desire was new to him.

He couldn't just get enough of Draco.

And that arse of his.

Harry would give all his gold at Gringotts just to be able to press his face in between those cheeks.

  
Bollocks, he was in deep.

He was thinking about rimming Draco until he cried.

Until he couldnt feel his tongue anymore.

Until he came.

  
He could even come all over Harry's face and he would be happy.

Fuck.

He was starting to sound quite desperate.  
  
".....Harry? Hello? Earth to Harry?" Hermione said, waving at him.

He snapped to attention.

  
"Oh, sorry Hermione. What did you say?"

  
"I said Ron and I will stop by and see you while youre in York next weekend, if that's alright? I havent seen you in a long time, you know Harry."

  
He shrugged.

"We're only going for a night in York." Draco responded.

  
Molly and Narcissa gasped, exchanging looks.

  
Harry sighed.

"What then? We have work tomorrow, you know! And we have a pretty important case to work on."

  
"B--but Kingsley gave you two weeks off!"

  
"What! I didnt ask for a vacation--"

  
"Well, Arthur pulled some strings, you know, as he is in running for deputy Minister for Magic. And you two can relax and enjoy York for two weeks. Isnt that fantastic?"  
  
Harry swallowed deeply, doom settling in his stomach.  
  
"Wonderful." He said, and wondered just how in the world he would survive two weeks with a perpetual hard-on for his fake husband.  
  
  
  
\----  
  
The cottage was quaint and cozy. It had two rooms, each with their own bathroom, one for Narcissa and the other Draco's if he ever came to visit.  
  
They set their bags in the room and Narcissa gave them a tour.

  
"I couldnt set foot in the manor after-- well, you both know why. And so, Draco and i had it demolished and sold.  
And we found this lovely little place. Its quiet and cozy and I'm fine by myself here.  
I do watch Teddy here sometimes when he's out from school. And my sister visits often, so I'm not lonely."  
She said as they sat down for tea in their parlor.  
  
  
They sat and ate in companionable silence for tea, relaxing after the stress and craziness of the weekend.  
  
Later on, Narcissa took them around her gardens, where she grew a forray of flora and fauna, fragrant and beautiful.  
  
Then their evening together was cut short when a Gary Weasley floo'd in.   
Apparently, they were to go out on a date for the night.

  
Draco had been quite amused, although Narcissa kept giving him furtive glances every time Gary touched her shoulder or arm as they spoke.  
  
And then, they were gone.  
  
And Harry realized, as he swallowed and turned to his husband, that it was just the two of them once again.  
  
But this time, he was well aware of his attraction to the other man.  
  
\-----  
  
They settled on a muggle game of "Jenga" which Harry had summoned from his house.  
  
Draco had never played before, but midway through, he knew he was much better than Harry.  
  
And so, purely out of his own personal gain, he decided to add a twist to the game.  
  
Harry was splayed on the floor of their bedroom, his hair shaggy and wild as usual, his face set in an attractive pout as he gently pulled out one brick.

  
"Harry, what do you say we make it more.....interesting?" Draco said, using his bored, seductive tone.

  
"Sure."

  
"How about if you knock it over, you take off a piece of clothing?" He drawled as he crossed his legs and leaned forward, intentionally leering at Harry, who swallowed and nodded quite eagerly.

  
  
Ok, good.

 

So Harry wasn't _not_ interested in him. He wasnt sure if Harry was into him or he was just extremely nice.  
  
So he decided to put it to the test, his slytherin mind kicking into action with an elaborate scheme to seduce his own husband.  
  
Draco may or may not have deliberately dropped the tower on his turn, and then proceeded to slowly unbutton and remove his shirt, baring his naked chest to some wide green eyes.  
  
"Alright, let's go round two."  
  
The second round went quicker, Harry losing pretty quickly and he pulled off his tshirt.  
  
Draco stared unabashedly at that hairy, muscular chest he so loved.

Oh, how he wished he could just press his own body against Harry's.  
  
The next round had Harry lose again, and his trousers were off, leaving him in his socks and underwear, laughing heartily as Draco lost the next round because he was so handsome and distracting and well, Draco had to have his pants off.   
  
Draco was cunning in the game, having Harry lose the next two rounds to rid him of his socks.

  
Then he deliberately lost two more, and took his own socks off.  
  
And then, finally.   
  
The final round.

Harry was extra careful.   
  
But Draco was so adept at being careful, that Harry ended up toppling the deck once again.  
  
Draco sat up, anticipation rising as he made sure he got a good view of Harry completely naked.  
  
Said man was beet red as he stood, his thumbs hooking into the waistline of his briefs.

  
He paused for a second and Draco let out an involuntary whine, totally impatient.

  
"Come on then, take it off! You lost!" He said, a little too eager and it seemed as though Harry caught on.

  
He slowly pushed the hem down, and Draco licked his lips eagerly, shifting to kneeling.

  
  
Lord, he shouldnt have been acting so.... _thirsty_....but Harry was just so..... _delicious_.  
  
"Fuck, come on Potter! Just take it off! I want to see!" He blurted, all his cares disappearing as he inched closer to where Harry stood tall.  
  
He chuckled darkly, and Draco gasped as a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and lifted him upwards.  
  
And Harry's lips down on his own, hard. All teeth and tongue and desperation, and Harry.

 

It was an inferno, as always, with Draco's body burning up with each caress of Harry's tongue.

  
"F-fuck!! Harry!" Draco gasped as a pair of hands grabbed onto his arse hard, giving a spank and then kneading the flesh.  
  
They kissed again, slower this time as their bodies pressed together, and Draco felt giddy when he felt Harry's dick against his own, incredibly hard.  
  
And he wanted to laugh out loud.  
  
Harry Potter wanted Draco Malfoy. For real.  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for some SMUT!


	6. In Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has an epiphany. And Harry discovers his hidden Dom Top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rimming, Pain Play, Dirty Talk.

Harry was making out with his _boss_.  
  
His fucking _supervisor_.  
  
God damn **_Draco Malfoy_**.  
  
And well, the sod had amazingly soft skin.

And his arse was all flesh and gosh if Harry could even get enough of it. Or enough of him.  
  
A rich onslaught of desire had caught him hard as he had watched Draco strip, every little morsel of pale skin Harry was itching to get his hands and mouth on was on full display.  
  
The entire game had been torture.  
  
And then Draco had looked at him with that seductive look of his, where his eyes got hooded and soft and his hair fell forward into his face.  
  
And Harry had just snapped.  
  
Snogging Malfoy would have to be his new favorite pasttime.

Snogging his _husband_.  
  
The thought made him even harder than he should have been.  
  
And then Draco broke the kiss and went back down on his knees, and oh-Harry had a hard time watching him without coming all over his face as he shoved his briefs down.  
  
His cock bobbed out, painfully erect as it strained against his belly, red and pulsing with each second that Malfoy stared at it.  
  
"Merlin, Potter. You don't half arse anything, do you?" He teased, and

Harry was about to retort when warm lips pressed against his dick gently. Soft hands pressing against his thighs, rubbing up and down.

  
The retort came out as a long, low moan.  
  
Draco moaned in response, his mouth pressing further and stretching over Harry's length slowly, deliberately teasing as his tongue swirled round and round, and Harry was in heaven.  
  
Draco's mouth was hot and wet and so fucking skilled, Harry thought he would collapse with pleasure as he began moving his head against the cock, worshipping the cock as he cupped Harry's balls, fondling him in such an obscenely wanton way that Harry couldnt help but stare.  
  
Draco's grey eyes, now blown black from pleasure, one hand on Harry's balls, the other wanking himself, thrusting eagerly into his hand as he tongued Harry down.  
  
It was the sexiest thing Harry had ever seen.  
  
He groaned, staring down as he pressed his hands in Draco's silver locks, gently rocking his hips into his lover's mouth, and then letting out a harsh gasp as he felt the hot, velvety convulsion of the other man's throat against his cock.  
  
Salazar Slytherin be damned, Draco was a fucking blowjob _god_.

  
If there ever was one.  
  
Harry pressed forward more, going deeper and watching Draco take more of him into his mouth, his low, needy moans giving Harry the confidence to thrust more, faster, a little deeper.  
  
And Draco was humping the rug wantonly, his arsecheeks clenching and releasing in a most mesmerizing way.

Harry needed more.

 

He needed to feel Draco all over him.  
  
He pulled out of Draco's mouth, much to his disappointment and pulled him up off the floor, pressing a few hot kisses against his swollen lips before pushing him onto the bed.  
  
Looking utterly delicious.

 

His body was a rosy pink now from all the exertion, his chest rising and falling, and those ridiculously pink nipples just calling Harry's name.  
  
So he answered and dove in, rolling one against his tongue while pinching the other with his fingers.

  
Draco was whining, his hips thrusting upwards to Harry's chest.

  
"Uh, _please_ Harry! _More_!" He gasped just as Harry pinched and bit down hard.

  
Ah, so he liked a little pain.

  
And he liked his nipples played with.

Harry smirked against his lover's chest, storing the information for later, because there would be a later.

  
He'd make sure of it.

  
"I wanna make you come baby" Harry growled against Draco's ear as he pressed his body against the Slytherin's, lining up their cocks and they both groaned in pleasure.  
  
And then they were humping each other, Draco hooking a leg over Harry's hip and grabbing a handful of arse as he drove closer, lips locked in a rough, bruising kiss.  
  
Harry had never been so turned on his life, he surmised, just as the orgasm slammed into him, his body arching up violently as the pleasure exploded inside him and also all over in between them.

His heart was pounding violently in his ears and his eyes rolled back.

Draco came right after him, his cries echoing in Harry's ears and mild pain registering where Draco was biting down on his shoulder, convulsions rocking his body as he released in between them.  
  
And when he fell back against the bed, Harry couldnt help but stare because he had never seen Draco look like such a mess before. And it was because of him.  
  
And Harry wanted to do that again.  
  
  
\-------

Draco woke with a start, a pair of warm hands pressing insistently against his arse.

  
He was laying flat on his stomach, and he tried to sit up, but then gasped and looked back as lips pressed against his tailbone.  
  
A dark head of hair pressed against his arse, gentle bites of flesh on his cheeks and Draco felt his cock surge to life.  
  
"Harry!" He said, breathlessly, anticipating what the man would do.  
  
Draco reminisced about last night, having Harry's cock in his mouth like that was the hottest thing he had ever done, watching those green eyes filled with lust and his abs contract with each little bob of Draco's head.  
  
So fucking sexy.  
  
And then they had lain together, Harry taking the lead with a desperation that Draco felt as they came together.  
  
And then he was brought back to present as those rough hands pulled his cheeks apart and lips pressed against his pucker. Draco gasped, arching into the touch eagerly.  
  
He was getting rimmed by Harry Potter.

 _Merlin_.  
  
And wasn't he good with his mouth!

Harry seemed to do everything with an eager enthusiasm, and his tongue assaulted Draco in a most intimate way as he pressed deeper, licking and sucking and lapping at his lover as he kneaded his cheeks roughly.  
  
Then a hand came down on one _hard_ , the loud _smack_ of hand against flesh made Draco gasp, the stinging adding to his arousal as he thrust his aching length into the sheets beneath him.

 

  
"Gonna make you come just like this! Gonna make you cry, baby!" Harry growled, lifting his face momentarily and looking down at the man resting face down and arse up on the bed.  
  
Draco knew he looked absolutely lewd like that, but he turned and watched Harry stare him down, eyes dark and hard with eant, his sizeable cock at attention again as he stroked himself slowly.  
  
It was the most erotic thing Draco had ever seen.

He whimpered, reaching out for his own weeping cock, but then his hands were pushed away, pressed forward as he felt Harry over him, his cock pressed against his twitching hole.

  
"No hands baby. I'm gonna make you come with no hands." He growled in his ear, and Draco shivered, enjoying the gravelly, commanding tone of Harry's voice.

  
Then his mouth was back on his hole again, tongue pressing insistently against him, in and out.

  
Those rough hands landed two more slaps on his cheeks and then they skimmed up to his nipples and squeezed hard.  
  
Draco _sobbed_.  
  
His body convulsed as pleasure shot through his nipples straight down to his cock, and then another slap on his arse cheek.

  
" _Harry_! My god, **_YES_**!" He screamed.

Harry moaned eagerly as he tongue fucked Draco, rubbing his nipples.

"You like that, baby? You like it when I smack your sexy little arse?"

  
"Yes! Yes Harry!"

  
"You want more? Want more of me? Want me to fuck you?" He pressed deeper into Draco, adding another smack that made him sink deeper into the sheets, his legs trembling and losing the strength to hold him up any longer.

  
"Yes Harry! _Please_! Please fuck me!"

  
"You have to earn it, baby. Be good and come for me. Come, baby." He said, and another smack on his arse while his other hand pinched Draco's nipple hard.  
  
And that's all it took for him, he was coming hard, his body convulsing against Harry's tongue, which continued its assault even through the throes of his orgasm.

Draco had tears streaming down his face, hoarse cries of joy escaping his lips as he crested.

He felt Harry groan long and hard, then warm wetness against his lower back when Potter came.  
  
And then next he was flipping him over, crooning over him, cleaning him up, murmuring gently to him as they settled, Draco draped in up his arms, sated and lackadaisical.  
  
Fucking Potter was a sex god. Of course the git had to do EVERYTHING perfectly.  
  
He smirked to himself; the chosen one was a kinky bastard.  
  
Draco couldnt complain and he pressed up, demanding a kiss that Harry was more than eager to give him.  
  
"Potter, I had no idea you were so....dominant." He teased. Harry blushed and pressed a kiss to Draco's forehead.

  
"I've never been so....intense like that before. You bring it out of me, Malfoy."  
  
\------  
Their honeymoon went by quite quickly, and the two men enjoyed themselves immensely.  
  
In the morning they would wake up and eat breakfast with Narcissa and Gary(who had taken to "dropping by" in the mornings, when Draco and Harry knew the man had spent the night but Narcissa was still to genteel even suggest such a thing).  
  
Then they would stroll around the vast gardens, taking in the sunshine and the beauty. And also, stopping to snog here and there of course.  
  
Then they would venture out to town on Harry's motorcycle, that Draco disliked (although he admitted to himself that he quite liked seeing Harry straddle it with his ridiculously thick thighs).  
  
The small village was full of cute little shops and things. And the pair would just wander around aimlessly, having tea, having picnics, racing in fields and such.

And then when it grew dark and late they would return home, enjoy dinner and drinks with Narcissa and Gary(or Draco's new dad, is what Harry would call him to tease) and then their nights were warm and sensuous as they explored each other eagerly.  
  
Neither had ever been so happy, so relaxed, so in love.  
  
So, they were quite sad when their honeymoon came to an end, and Harry drove them back to 12 Grimmauld Place the day before they were to return to work.  
  
Kreacher was waiting for them eagerly, having taken to Malfoy as a result of his pureblood status.  
  
They ate dinner together, holding hands and exchanging kisses as a newlywed couple often did.  
  
But the reality of being back hit them, and both began to wonder solemnly;what did it mean for them now? Were they real? Did the sex really change anything? Would they stay married after the 6 months?  
  
And so, when they cuddled up together in Harry's bed that night, neither could fall asleep because of these questions, and alsothe fact that they had both fallen in love with each other.  
  
But neither could even think about saying it out loud.  
  
  
  
\---  
  
Their honeymoon was the talk of the town as they came into work, and it was Hermione's panicked face they met with, what with both men being utterly oblivious to the outside world during their vacation.

  
"You've been all over the news for the past 2 days, you know! Look!"

  
She handed them two newspapers, one dated from the previous day and the other present.  
  
"The Chosen One and Former Death Eater Wed in an illustrious Affair. How quaint. Rita Skeeter. And how in the world did she get these photos?"

  
The main picture was of him and Harry snogging quite eagerly in his mum's garden, Harry's hand possessively squeezing his bum.  
  
Draco was both outraged by the lack of privacy, but also secretly wondered how he could get a hold of an original of the picture.

For scientific Reasons of course.  
Harry was livid, of course.

"Lascivious Honeymoon Escapades of the Malfoy-Potters. The unexpected couple are practically inseperable." Draco read, the picture was of them seated on Harry's stationary bike, Draco in the front, facing back and straddling Harry Potter's lap as his arms around those broad muscular shoulders.

Such a suggestive pose, considering the photo was taken just as Harry bit down on Draco's throat, his hands resting on Draco's thighs.  
  
Draco quite liked this one even more.  
  
He didnt particularly care that his whole life was being posted once again in the tabloids; he was used to the scrutiny and he knew that it would be that way for the rest of his life.  
And he wasnt surprised that a photographer had managed to take so many pictures of them, they had been in their own world.  
  
Harry, on the other hand, was quite livid.

  
"Skeeter is a chronic pestilence, I suppose. But do you think if I write to her she can get me copies of these photos?" Draco surmised, just as Ron walked in angrily.  
  
"Draco! This is no laughing matter." Harry admonished him with a stern look, which mirrored the ones he was wont to give in the bedroom.  
  
Which made Draco blush.  
  
He perused the newspaper, and opened it up to a spread of more pictures of their honeymoon.

Draco laughing as Harry fell off a fence.

Draco laughing as Harry held him in his arms bridal style.

  
Draco laughing as he then tried to carry Harry bridal style. Draco smiling as he watched Harry play bottle toss.  
  
He looked incredibly happy and in love, anyone could tell.

  
He swallowed, and hoped to Merlin that Harry wouldnt notice just how far gone he was.  
  
He was absolutely, unequivocally and completely in love with Harry James Potter.  
  
And he was terrified.  
  



	7. Patronus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens to Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. Short but full of info! Please dont hate me! I did add Angst in the tag!

  
Despite the revelation he had come to earlier in the morning, Draco found himself in a quite _splendid_ mood.  
  
During his tea break, he had been accosted by Potter, who had shoved him into the nearest cranny and then proceed to snog the living daylights out of Draco.  
  
In dazed retaliation, Malfoy had then provided some mock outrage, gave Potter a light slap on the cheek, called him a cad, and then proceeded to lick said cad's lips quite obscenely before smugly walking off to grab some tea and leaving a shocked man in place.  
  
And then he had the urge to tell someone about his husband or he would die of too much happiness.  
  
He luckily found Pansy and Zabini in their usual spot, laughing heartily at something.

  
"Well well, well. If it isnt the shotgun newlywed. Pans' just look at this prat." Blaise drawled as Draco demurely sat down beside them and took a sip of his tea rather daintily like he was wont to do when he was really really happy.  
  
"He's glowing like an Erumpent's head! Come on then, spill! I'm dying to hear about your honeymoon."  
  
Draco preened, happy to oblige his nosy friends in this case.  
  
"We were at my mother's in-"

  
"In York, yes! We know! And we saw you all over the paper snogging the life out of Potter, you little succubus!" Blaise said and snorted at his own joke.

  
"So? The sex? You had a whole week and a half to fuck the brains off Potter. How was it?"

  
"Well. If you must know." Draco paused, then leaned closer to his friends, who in turn, leaned in closer.

  
"Harry is a natural dom top." Pansy squealed with delight.

"Like, he literally ate my arse out for hours every morning. I have beard burn all over my body. It was spectacular. And he has a big dick, too. " Draco bragged, sighing as he remembered just how hairy Harry had gotten without him shaving all week.

The feel of his beard in between his legs had been quite lovely.

  
"Well, I'm actually surprised, considering how much polar opposites you two are. And the fact that you absolutely hated him during our time at school!" Pansy said.

"If you two were animals, I'd say Potter's a Labrador and you're a Turkish Angora. But. I know we tease a lot, Draco; we are happy that you're so happy. I havent seen you smile so much in the past ten years than you have with Potter and his foolish antics. I can tell you two are mad for each other just by looking at the both of you bickering every day. You deserve it, you know. I know you don't believe me, but I mean it. You deserve happiness."

  
Blaise said, and Pansy nodded.  
  
Draco could do nothing but nod, fighting back the tears as he thought, well, be happy for as long as this marriage would last.

Harry was straight. Or bi, or whatever, and he would realize that he liked women better.  
  
Then it would be back to miserable, old Draco.  
  
  
\-------  
_**6~Months later**_  
  
  
Harry huffed, out of breath as he stopped for a moment, leaning against an old building.  
  
Malfoy had sprinted on, his long legs carrying him much further as they pursued the final case in their inquisition, and Harry's last duty as Malfoy's assistant.  
  
He couldnt help but reminisce about the last six months; Harry had never been so happy in his life--if he wanted, he could conjure up a hundred patronus' just to show off.  
  
He loved Draco Malfoy. So fucking much, it hurt.  
  
A movement ahead of him, behind Draco, caught his eyes, and he was quick, disapparating and then reaching the spot behind his love, casting a shield charm immediately he appeared.  
  
But it all happened so fast.

Crossley, the wizard they had been chasing, was an extremely cunning man.

The man had covered almost all his tracks so as to not be caught by the inquiry, but he had underestimated Draco Malfoy. He was like a bloodhound, and he had tracked Crossley for months., finally finding all he evidence they needed to make an arrest. The man had been using his status as Senior Potionist to do some very illegal and dangerous things.  
  
And so they had tracked him down to the abandon docks by the Thames where he was running an underground potion sting, selling narcotic potions to wizards and muggles alike.  
  
So they had chased him, and there they were in pursuit of the man.  
  
And just as Harry reached for the man as he apparated, he was too late with the shield charm.  
  
He hit Draco smack dab in the back with a hex, muttering words Harry had never heard in his life, and he couldn't even think as he watched Draco fall to the ground screaming in agony.  
  
Harry grabbed onto the man, who was laughing meniacally.

"What did you do to him!" He screamed, fear gripping his heart frantically.

"Something that should have been done years ago! That disgusting little pureblood creature needs to die!"  
  
Harry saw red, blood rushing to his face as he threw a swift punch to the man's nose, bloodying it in an instant.  
He wailed in pain.

  
"Potter! You traitor! Consorting with a filthy little trollop after he serviced the dark lord in more ways than you could imagine--"

  
"Watch you mouth, Crossley! Thats my husband. What did you do to him?" He asked as he bound the man with Auror ties.  
  
He towed Crossley to where Draco was writhing, screaming, his face in sheer terror.

  
_**"No, no please! Please! I don't want to kill him! I don't want to kill anyone! Please!**_ "

  
"Draco! Draco!" He shook him, trying to get him out of his reverie, but his eyes were blank as he looked at Harry, vacant, full of tears as he wailed in fear.

"Harry! No, please! Please, dont! Please, don't kill Harry! Kill me instead!" He was screaming, and Harry was hopeless, blank, morose. But hen he tried a few countercurses, each one proving futile.

  
"Its no use, Potter. _Conturbati Memorias_ , is the hex. An old one. No cure for that, trust me! Meant to drain the life out of you in the most terrifying way. Like a dementor. He won't last the hour." The man said happily, and Harry had a desire to murder the man as he stood.  
  
He scooped his husband up in his arms as he cried, the shouts of terror turning into whimpers as he lost energy, the hex draining it out of him quickly.  
  
Before Harry could even let out a sob, he grabbed onto Crossley and disapparated to St. Mungo's, his heart filled with dread and terror.  
  
He would not lose another one.

Another person he loved.

  
Because Harry didnt know if he could ever go on living after that.  
  
\-----  
By the time Hermione, Ron, Blaise and Pansy showed up, Harry was beyond distraught.  
  
He sat there beside Malfoy, frozen, staring into space, his hand gripping on the pale one tightly, squeezing as if trying to keep the life from escaping.  
  
But it was no use.  
  
The staff at St. Mungo's knew nothing of _Conturbati Memorias_ , a very old curse that even the oldest wizards there had no clue.  
  
They had then hooked Draco up to the muggle machines that Harry had seen in hospital as a child, the ones that went beep beep steadily.  
  
Draco hadnt said a word in a long time, the curse taking a toll.

The healers had given him a sleeping potion to slow the curse, and then called for Madame Pomfrey out at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry didnt know what to do. He kept replaying the moment in his head over and over again.

He shouldnt have stopped running. He should have been faster.

He should have used _expelliarmus_ on the man instead of apparating. Should have hit him with a hex instead of wasting seconds like that. It was his fault that Draco was laying there!  
It should have been him getting hit instead of Draco.  
  
_You can't even protect your own husband. Youre useless now_.

_You're useless. And you even called yourself An Auror!_

_Nothing but a useless old washed up has been!_  
  
That voice in his head that had been prominent during his time as an auror emerged. He hadn't heard it for years, but it jad surfaced after the war, when he was beginning to doubt his own will, his own powers.  
  
No, he couldnt just sit and do nothing!

  
He stood abruptly, and Ron was at his side in an instant.  
  
"I have to do _something_! I have to--"

  
"Mate, we are working very hard to find the cure. Hermione is at the ministry as we speak combing through a shit load of books. And Ginny is helping too. And that cunt Crossley is being interrogated by our best Legilimens in the entire Ministry. We will get him back! I swear it, Harry."  
  
"But what if--- what if I lose him, Ron? He's all-- i can't lose him!" He said, and the tears finally broke out, sobs violently wracking through him.

  
Soft, warm hands caressed his back as he cried, and then he was being hugged gently.

  
"Shhh, Harry, darling. You know how strong he is! He would never leave you behind. All will be well. I swear it." It was Narcissa, also sobbing as Harry cried, and they held each other for a moment.

 

He was able to calm down as Narcissa hummed to him gently, a song Draco often sang "Blackbird", as she rubbed circles along his back and crooned.  
  
Someone was speaking to Ron, and Harry guessed it was Gary, and he sighed, pressing deeper into Narcissa's warm embrace, and it reminded him of the other embrace she gave him after he rose from the dead. How life changed so drastically.  
  
"You what?!?" Ron spoke out loud, incredulous.

  
Harry's head snapped up, and his eyes moved to Draco, still laying unconscious. Then to Gary, standing beside Draco, a hand pressed against his pale wrist.

 

Oh, right. Mr. Weasley had mentioned Gary being a healer.

  
"Ive encountered a few ancient curses in my days as a travelling healer--" Gary said solemnly "and this one, I think ive seen a few times. Something _Memorias_ , right?"

  
" _Conturbati_." Harry supplied, focused on everything Gary said.

  
" _Yes_! Yes, and I've seen this on two occasions. I'm sorry to tell you, there is no potion or counterspell that can fix it. But there is a way, and Draco has to do it himself." Gary said.

Harry nodded, eagerly waiting for him to continue.

  
"The _Conturbati_ is the fundamental of dark magic; abject terror. And _memorias_ is self explanatory.

But what this spell does is that it drives the cursee to a state of constant terror.

And you know, fear is quite tiring, now imagine your biggest fear, biggest terror in life happening over and over and over and you can't do anything about it.

All your good memories lost because the bad ones resurface.

This spell, when used by a dark wizard, is enough to even transform him into a dementor over time. That's how they were made, you know! And that is what is happening to him. Crossley has no idea what kind of magic he was playing with."

  
"So what do we need to do?" Narcissa asked, grabbing Gary's coat in her fists. "Did those two survive the curse?"  
  
"One man did. He was able to break free of the curse using one method we tried. We need him to be awake, and he needs to conjure up a _Patronus_."

Narcissa lost all energy at that, her face drained of all hope, and she sat heavily in the chair beside them.  
  
"But he's never been able to!" Harry wailed.

"Well, he has to now. Or he won't make it past tomorrow otherwise. There's no other way."


	8. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry & Draco get much closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Kinky Gay Sex ahead!

  
Draco gasped, suddenly jerked forward as if he had been pulled from the water.  
  
His body shook violently, unable to register what was going on.

  
Then he remembered the nightmare.  
  
The horrid, unspeakable nightmare that kept playing through his mind over and over again.  
  
And it started.  
  
Harry was standing in front of him, but he was being held at wandpoint by him.

  
By the snake-like creature, no longer a man, his grey skin disgusting and pressing against Harry.

  
"He's mine now! Mine, Draco! You'll never have him." He hissed, and then yelled loudly

"Crucio!" And Harry's wails echoed in Draco's head.  
  
He tried to move.

He tried but couldnt.

He looked for his wand, for anything to chuck at that monster that was torturing his Harry, his husband, but he could do nothing but watch in agony, his heart pounding and his body struggling, trying to move.

  
" _ **Please! Please stop! Take me instead! Leave him alone! Don't hurt him! Please, please!!**_ " He screamed, feeling the hot tears run down his face.

  
Then Harry was talking, suddenly. " _Draco, draco. Darling. Draco_." He kept saying, although he was screaming.  
  
Confused, Draco paused, unsure of where the voice was coming from.

It was Harry's voice, for sure. Was he being tricked?

  
"Ha-Harry...."

  
"Can you hear me?"

  
"Is this a trick?" He asked, sobbing.

  
"No, its really me, love. Its me. I can prove it. Ask me something only I know." He said, his calming, Soothing tone slowing Draco's dispair.

  
"What's my petname for you?"

  
"Easy. Cookie. I hate it."  
  
Draco managed a smile, but then the Harry in his nightmares was being beaten up by a group of death eaters, and Draco started to sob again, feeling the dread of his love being hurt.

  
" _ **No! Harry, they're hurting you! Stop! Stop it! Leave him alone-**_ -"

  
" _ **Draco**_! Babe! Its alright! Its not really me. I'm really safe. Its a hex, and I need you to focus. Listen to my voice. Can you do it?"

  
"Y-yes."

  
"Good. Your wand is in your hand. I need you to cast a spell. Something you've never done before. A patronus."

  
Draco gasped, and the misery came crashing down on him again, he began sobbing.

  
"I _can't_ Harry! I can't! I was a death eater, remember! Ive never been able to-"

  
" _ **LISTEN TO ME, DRACO! I CAN'T LOSE YOU**_. I cannot. You have to do it, for me! Can you do it, love?" He implored, and despite his fatigue, Draco agreed to try.  
  
"Thank you! Now, listen to me and only me. Clear your head. And focus on something, a memory that you like or love, that makes you happy. And when you have nothing but that memory in your head, you say the words _Expecto Patronum_."  
  
Draco tried, recalling a memory from his childhood; his mum taking him to see a muggle play, Wicked.

They ate popcorn and candy and laughed and danced. His heart ached at the memory, and he managed the words. " _Expecto Patronum_!"  
  
A small burst of silver light flashed where Harry was being attacked, and a few of the death eaters ran off.

But it dissipated, and they returned, kicking him to the ground, breaking his bones as he screamed, and Draco fell into the despair again.

  
"It didnt work!" He wailed.

  
"Love, listen. You need another memory. One that makes you so happy, no sadness. You have to do this, Draco! I need you! I love you!" Harry said, and Draco gasped, his ears catching the last words even as they were whispered.

  
"What?"

  
"I _love_ you, babe. More than anything I've ever loved. You must know that?" The last words were teasing, and Draco couldnt help but smile, his face stretched into a grin.  
  
It was then Draco knew and felt exactly what to do. Harry loved him! His husband was in love with him! Knowing this made him greedy; he wanted to live and be the subject of his love. He wanted to be coddled and spoilt by Harry. He wanted a long, happy life.

His body was calm, full of love, and it was almost automatic as he felt his arm raise up, and he uttered the words, " _Expecto Patronum_!"

His body jerked forward, the darkness he was engulfed in suddenly disappeared, and Draco gasped as he was able to see around him, and Harry exclaimed in surprise.  
  
Applause broke out, and Draco noticed that he was in a ward, surrounded by a crowd of healers and familiar faces, and Harry.  
  
But the most surprising thing of all, was the fact that he had conjured a massive _Patronus_ , it strutted around confidently on his bed before it disappeared.  
  
And Draco shed tears of joy when he realized what it was.  
  
His patronus was a _Stag_.  
  
  
  
\------  
  
It took Draco about a week to recover fully.  
  
Harry was in full Labrador mode, unable to even work or do anything without checking on him every five minutes.  
  
Draco complained, but Harry knew he secretly enjoyed all the attention, considering how high maintenance the man was.  
  
He grinned as he floo'd in from work, running up the stairs eagerly to find his surly little husband griping to himself about being confined.  
  
"Honey, I'm home!" He said, and Draco's face lit up with pleasure before he could put on his mask of indifference.  
  
Harry felt his heart swell with joy even more.   
  
"Potter, you're 5 minutes late!" He said.

  
Harry chuckled and crawled onto the bed, placing a slow, gentle kiss on his forehead and then another on his mouth.  
  
"Sorry, love. I'm here though. How was your day?"

  
"Terribly boring, just like the other days! I don't understand why I have to spend a whole week doing nothing and eating so much chocolate. I'm going bonkers here."  
  
"How about this then? Tomorrow, I'll take you out on a date." Harry's hand automatically rested on Draco's neck, a possessive caress that he had gotten quite used to over the past few months.

  
Touching Draco was the easiest thing for him, and he couldn't not do it when he was in the vicinity.  Draco often teased him, the name _Grabby Potter_ having stuck, but he didn't care as long as he could touch Draco as much as he wanted. 

  
Harry had been thinking hard on the best way to court Malfoy.

Ever since the hex fiasco, he had been absolutely anxious and scared, that something would happen again. But Draco was safe at Grimmauld.

And Harry was foolish enough to hope that Draco loved him back enough to stay married.

  
And so he decided to court the man properly, and then he would propose. Properly.  
  
His other hand absentmindedly pressed on his jacket pocket, feeling the small pouch that held Draco's ring.  
  
He would propose on their second date, which was quite soon, but Harry was an impatient man and he wanted to be settled in true wedded bliss quickly.   
  
He didnt like walking on eggshells.  
  
Draco paused for a moment.  
  
"And what does that entail, Potty?"  
  
"Well, its a surprise!"   
  
"Alright. I hope its something posh, or classy. No rough housing, Potts."  
  
"It's going to be a bit of both."  
  
"What should I wear?"  
  
"Something sexy." He winked, his plans swirling in his head.  
  
"Oh, Pott. I'm excited now. I can hardly wait." Draco's tone was droll, but Harry could easily tell he really was excited, judging by the twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Why are you calling me all these names?" Harry laughed, placing an arm around his husband's shoulders.

  
"Because youre ridiculous."

  
Draco cuddled closer, pressing his lips to Harry's chin in a most seductive manner.  
  
His cheeky hand sliding in between a few buttons on Harry's shirt to caress the hairy chest he so loved.  
  
"I really, really can't wait." He said, his tone changing to a breathy whisper that did things to Harry.  
  
And then Draco licked his stubbled jaw, and Harry groaned, his body already responding to him.

  
"You're supposed to resting." He warned, as a sly pale hand trailed down Harry's torso, and pressed against his crotch, which was now growing in earnest.

He squeezed gently and Harry moaned.  
  
"And relaxing. And my relaxing often consists of your cock in me." He said, and draped himself over Harry.

  
Harry laughed. "Draco, when we have sex, you're far from relaxed!"

  
"Come oooon, Harry! I am after! I need you to impale me with your big dick!" He whined.  
  
Harry couldnt hold back an aroused laugh at Draco's ridiculous comment.

"You're crazy. C'mere."

"Come on, then! I need to relax."  
  
He used the cajoling tone that he knew Harry could never resist.

  
Harry couldnt help but laugh again, his hands now roaming all over the blond man greedily.   
  
Harry grunted and then quickly flipped them both over, pressing insistently against his lover's silk pajama clad erection.

  
They locked lips eagerly, the lust mounting as Harry pressed against those rosy little nipples underneath the shirt.  
  
Draco whimpered.  
  
"I'm gonna fuck you so hard. You're gonna scream and let everyone hear you. Let everyone know that youre mine."

Harry growled, and then proceeded to yank the silk pajamas off Draco, spreading his legs wide and Draco reached for Harry's pants, unzipping and then grabbing onto his growing erection.

  
"All fucking mine and no one else. Got it?" He commanded, pinching a nipple roughly.

  
Draco gasped.

  
"Say it: I'm yours and no one else's." He murmured in Draco's est menacingly.  
  
Draco whined eagerly, his hips canting in arousal against Harry.

"I'm yours, Harry! No one else's!" He gasped.  
  
Harry gripped Draco's cock tightly, squeezing, as his other hand went to grab his arse, and then land a quick smack to it.

Draco moaned wantonly, his cock leaking with urgency.

  
"Harry!"

  
"That's right, poppet! This little cock, this arse, these sexy little nipples. All mine. All mine." Harry rambled on, desire pressing him to speak rough, his tone gravelly and deep and so commanding, and Draco seemed to quite like it.  
  
  
Harry paused a moment to summon his lube, coating his fingers quickly before roughly lifting one of Draco's long legs, pressing forward and spreading him wide open.  
  
He looked absolutely delicious, his hair splayed on the pillow, cheeks pink, chest heaving, nipples pressed against the silk of his shirt and his cock red and aching, his leg up and displaying his arse to Harry like a feast. He couldn't wait to fuck him.  
  
Harry groaned, and pushed his lubed fingers roughly into his lover's hole, stretching insistently.

Draco gasped, his hips jerking forward greedily, and his hands found purchase in Harry's hair, squeezing with each thrust of his fingers.  
  
"Come on, do it! I want your cock in me, please." He said, and Harry obliged him, lubing up and then with one swift move, he thrust fully into Draco.  
  
They both let out a moan, the feeling of Draco's body squeezing him was overwhelming, their desperation palpable as Harry began to thrust roughly, his balls slapping against Draco's arse loudly, his lover's moans getting louder and louder.

  
"Fuck, Harry! Oh, yes!" He gasped as Harry hammered his prostate mercilessly.

  
"You like that, poppet? Like my cock filling you up? Like being my little slut?"

"Yes! Yes, H--ah, fuck!"  
  
Harry pressed in hard and caressed Draco's nipples, his hips thrusting at a jarring pace, making Draco slide up the bed.  
  
He reached out for purchase, grabbing onto the headboard for more leverage as he pounded his husband's arse.  
  
Draco gasped, his body spasming as Harry pounded the life out of him.  
  
"Fuck! Harry! Bloody hell!" He said, practically sobbing as Harry adjusted again, pressing Draco's other leg upwards, spreading him even wider as he knelt and fucked him harder, his hips rolling wantonly with each thrust.  
  
And then Draco was coming hard and long, all over his pajama shirt and Harry's abs, his back arched and head thrown back.   
  
Harry leaned over and milked him dry, hitting his prostate and stroking him eagerly, and then he was coming hard, his body pulsing with each spurt, filling Draco up in more ways than one.  
  
  
\------  
  
  
Draco met Harry for their dinner date at an American muggle restaurant in London.   
  
He was dressed up more than usual, a pair of black demin jeans and a black button down that was quite fitting, the sleeves tight against his musculat biceps. He had on a pair of biker boots, and his hair was slicked sideways into a cowlick.  
  
He looked absolutely delicious.

Draco's mouth watered.

  
He could picture himself kneeling infront of the man and blowing him in the middle of the street.  
  
_Merlin_.  
  
He waved as Harry spotted him  
  
Draco didnt look too bad himself. He had on his signature black skinnies, ripped at the knee, that made his arse look fantastic and a black mesh shirt with a black tank top beneath, still sexy but with a little less slutty(because thst would be for later, of course). He had added a choker last minute, showing off the contrast between his skin and the black. He knew it would drive Harry nuts, seeing Draco in a choker.  
  
And boy, wasn't he spot on.

  
Harry's green eyes zoomed into the choker immediately, and Draco watched as the man swallowed.  
  
"Harry. You look good." Draco said as he pressed his cheek to his husband's.  
_Grabby Potter_ was back again, his hands pressing on Draco's hips and then sliding to grip his arse a moment.

  
"Draco. I've a mind to cancel this whole thing and take you back home. Merlin, you're wearing a fucking choker!" He said and then he dipped his head, nuzzling Draco's neck before sinking his teeth into the flesh and the offending choker quite eagerly.  
  
Draco moaned, the sharp pang of arousal low in his belly.  
  
Would he ever get tired of this man?! He wanted him more very single day. It was like being bewitched or confunded or enchanted.

Draco smiled happily.

  
"Not a chance, Potty. You promised me a fantastic date. We can spend the weekend in bed after."  
  
Harry groaned, but acquiesced as Draco all but dragged him into the restaurant.  
  
He was sure it would be the best date ever.  



	9. Paparazzi

Their date went terribly.  
  
Unfortunately for Draco and Harry, for some strange reason, from the moment they walked in, the restaurant was absolutely packed.  
  
Harry hadnt thought ahead to make a reservation.  
  
Typical.  
  
Draco took in stride though, he wasnt going to complain.

Yet.  
  
The lady at the front directed them to the bar where they coule have drinks before they sat down to eat in about forty five minutes.  
  
Harry ordered a whiskey and Draco got a " _Sex on the Beach_ " which got Harry blushing because Draco turned and winked at him as he said it.  
  
They settled by the busy bar, trying to conversate over the rock and roll music playing and the loud thrum of the other patrons.   
  
Harry turned into _Grabby Potter_ , his hand settling on the nape of Draco's neck again, almost absentmindedly it happened, and then his index finger stroking at the fine hairs there. 

  
Draco shivered happily, enjoying being so claimed.  
  
Harry loved him!

That he knew, and he had said it plenty of times after the nasty hex incident.

Draco loved him back, of course. But he hadnt said it yet. He needed to get to it.  
  
Not that Harry didnt know; his patronus was a fucking stag, and everyone knew what that meant!

  
It was even in the daily prophet the following day, a picture of the big stag strutting on the bed as Harry had crushed him into a hug. " ** _Former Death Eater Conjures Up Patronus! And The Same Patronus as Harry Potter Himself!"_** Was he headline, and well it sure got tongues a wagging in the Ministry.  
  
Not that he even cared; Rita Skeeter could write about Draco all she wanted, as long as he got to keep Harry.  
  
"Potter, table for two!" Their names were called over the speaker, and Draco stood, bringing Harry in to the other side of the restaurant.  
  
" _ **WELL**_ , Well well! Who do we have here?!?" A loud, obnoxious voice rang out behind them. "Its the Potters themselves! My gosh!"   
  
Harry groaned loudly, and Draco knew exactly who it was, she didn't have to turn to look.  
"Rita..." Harry said, a look of defeated annoyance on his face.  
  
The lady, now much older but still looking ridiculous in a frilly frippery one could call a dress, her glasses perched at the tip of her nose.

She had her wand transfigured into a fluffy little fan, and she looked preposterous.  
"Dont look now, Harry. One of my mom's peacocks must have escaped." Draco mumbled. Harry chuckled.  
  
  
"Silas, come and have a look! Its the Potters! Must be here for a date! And so are we!"  
She waved her hand vigorously, the plumes of pink fur flying around her.

Lord.

  
Draco sniggered and Harry gave him a sidelong amused glance.

  
The man, Silas, was a tall lanky man, who looked much too much like an old vulture. His face was wrinkled and he looked down at everyone with such disdain that it was comical.

  
"My husband, Silas Skeeter! Silas, meet the famous Mr. And Mr. Potter!"

  
Silas nodded, the disdain still present on his face. Harry sniggered once again and Draco couldnt help but give a wry grin.

Trust their first date to be plastered all over the news!

  
No sooner had Mr. Skeeter opened his mouth to speak, than Mrs. Skeeter interjected quite eagerly. 

  
"Both looking _quite_ dashing tonight! I dont suppose I could get a picture? Poor me, I wouldn't want to miss an opportunity to take a picture of my _most important_ young men! Wouldn't I, Silas?" She hardly spared him a look.

Silas opened his mouth to speak again, but then his wife took over once more.

Harry was practically shaking with laughter.

  
"Now, its only one picture! I promise! Maybe the two of you at the table--"

  
"If we do, then would you leave us alone?!" Draco asked.

Rita pursed her lips a moment.

Then she nodded.

  
"Why, of _course_ I will! You have my word, dearest Potters! Now come along, the server's waiting for you! Go on!"

  
Rita Skeeter shoo'd them off, and Draco let out a sigh of relief as they wove their way through to their table.

  
"Merlin, Harry. You're a Rita Skeeter magnet. You know?"  
  
Harry grunted as they sat opposite each other and the server handed them the menus.

  
"Anything to drink, sirs?"

  
"I'm gonna need a stiff one to get over that!" Harry said and ordered a whiskey straight.

Draco followed suit.

  
The waiter returned with their drinks quickly, and they sipped and chatted, hands intertwined over the table.

The romantic lighting of the place made Harry look even more handsome, his cheekbones and his jawline more prominent under the dim lighting.   
  
Their bliss was then disrupted, as a wad of pink fur landed atop Harry's head, just as Rita Skeeter quickly pulled out her massive camera and shoved it towards Sulky Silas, as Draco had dubbed him, who grunted at the force of her movement.

  
The poor bloke.

What was he thinking, marrying Rita Skeeter of all women?  
  
"Alright. Alright. Are you two ready?" Harry grabbed Draco's hand, and turned to face the large camera that Silas was holding up.  
  
A few big flashes, and the photos were done.  
  
"Great, Rita. Now can we have some privacy, if you even know what that means?!" Harry said, annoyed.

Draco found the whole thing quite amusing, but it was disrupting their special date. 

  
Rita fluttered again, the pink feathers flying around once more, and her wide dress sleeve smacking poor Silas in the face.  
  
"Why, yes of course! We'll just head to our table, then! Enjoy!" And with a flurry of movements, she turned.

  
And then sat down on the empty table right next to Harry and Draco.  
  
Harry let out a loud groan of frustration. And Draco couldn't help but agree.  
  
"This is our favorite spot in this place, Silas brings me here quite often, you know! Isn't that right, Silas?"

  
The man opened his mouth once more, but alas his intended words were lost.  
  
Harry was quite put out by having to enjoy their dinner next to his mortal enemy.

He turned to Draco.

  
"Let's get out of here before I have an aneurysm, please!"   
  
Draco laughed, and as Rita chatted happily to the server, they downed their drinks, left some muggle money and then snuck out of the place.  
  
"Poor Silas, being married to Rita Skeeter, of all people!" Draco laughed as Harry took his hand. They strolled down the street.

  
Harry grunted.

  
"Ruined our date." He said.

  
"No, we shouldn't let her have so much power over us! Is that the only thing we were going to do?"

  
"No, I had a second part to it. I guess we could do that now. They have food there as well!"

  
"Alright. I'm famished. And you know how I get when I'm hungry, Harry." Draco warned amicably.

Harry chuckled. Draco was the "hangry" type.

"Don't I know it, babe. Come on then before you chop my head off!"  
  
\-----  
  
Harry was quite put out by the fact that his dinner date medley had been partially ruined.

  
He had planned to propose during desert when they brought out a massive plate of ice cream.

And then Draco would be post-ice cream bliss and then he would propose and then Draco would say yes; easy.  
  
But it wasn't that easy.  
  
So, Harry resolved to his "plan b". They had meant to go dancing after dinner, at a club nearby.

But Harry decided they would stop by at the cool muggle arcade bar beside it where they served good food.  
  
He would feed Draco, and then when they had dessert, he would then pop the question.

 

They apparated to " _Annete's_ " a posh little French hole in the wall that was right next to _Bondage_ , a gay club that Luna had once dragged him to after he had just broken up with Ginny. ' _Broaden your horizons, Harry_ ' she had said in her sing song tone.

Unfortunately for Harry, he hadn't really had his 'gay awakening' yet so nothing appealed to him on that night. It had been quite fun, though, watching Luna be seductive was strange, but it worked very well.

"Ooh, crêpes! MY favorite!" Draco said as he stared into the window of _Annette's_.

 

They entered the establishment, and they were quickly seated to the side. It was fairly busy for the evening, but Harry didn't care.

Draco looked splendid, his long hair braided back in one french braid that suited his face quite well.

That choker- gosh, he couldn't not stare- was just perfect against that neck he loved, and then he wore a leather jacket to cover that ridiculously sexy mesh shirt. 

Draco was just so damn beautiful it hurt.

And Harry hoped, oh didn't he hope, that Draco could stay his forever. And Ever.

He patted his pocket absentmindedly as Draco perused the menu, licking his lips as he stared at the pictures hungrily.

"Gods, I am _starving_! Any more interruptions, and I swear I will murder everyone in this store."

Harry grinned. 

Unfortunately for them, the interruption came as a booming voice as the door opened and admitted a large man and tall woman as they entered the store.

"Oh, will yer look a' that Olympe! It's 'Arry!" 

Draco groaned and ducked his head, but it was too late.

Hagrid and Mme. Maxine were already at their table, grinning happily, shrunk to regular size in order to fit in with the muggles. 

"Oh, Mon Dieu! Harry! What a pleasure to see you again! Monsieur Malfoy, enchanté!" Olympe said, and turned to the waiter who stood waiting.

"Oh, er, Malfoy! S'good ter see ya, I guess." Hagrid scratched his beard.

Draco mumbled, his face red with embarrassment, and he looked so cute that Harry had to grin.

"Don't mind if we join you, dear Harry? Hagrid and I come here quite often." Maxine said, and just as Harry was about to speak otherwise, Olympe gestured for the waiter to move their table, which he did rather quickly.

Draco sighed across from Harry, and they exchanged looks. 

Thus went their great date.

 

\------

 

Draco groaned angrily as he threw himself on to the couch, and Harry went to pull his Doc Martins off his feet.

"I swear, that was the most awkward dinner I've ever had.....actually, second to having dinner with the Dark Lord every night for a whole year. I don't think Hagrid's over me getting him fired." 

"And dont forget you almost got Buckbeak executed! Well, the whole night was awkward! Who would have thought we would run into 4 wizards we know in the muggle world. I couldn't even enjoy my crêpes because they kept going on and on and being so sappy and feeding each other like some lovesick puppies. And they've been married ten years!"

"Not to mention running into Rita Skeeter again in the damned club! I just wanted to go get tipsy and grind on my husband for a few hours, is that too much to ask for?" Draco huffed angrily, and Harry couldn't help but laugh as he stoked the fireplace

. Kreacher must have been relaxing in here previously.

His plans for a proposal had been ruined.

Totally ruined.

He should have had a plan c but he hadn't planned for meeting Rita and Silas AGAIN at the same club! So he was back to square one with the proposal.

Harry grunted as he tossed his jacket off and climbed to sit by Draco. 

His jacket hit the floor and the little pouch housing the engagement ring slipped out, the ring sliding out and rolling to a stop right in front of Draco.

Harry gulped and swore himself to death at that moment.

Just when things couldn't get any worse.

Draco picked up the ring and studied it.

"Oh! What do we have here? A white diamond ring with green emeralds! Explain yourself, Harry. What is this?"

Draco held the ring up questioningly.

 

Harry decided quickly and knelt, taking Draco's hand in his.

"Draco, I know we are already married. But I want to ask you, will you marry me for real?" Harry asked, his face red.

Draco's eyebrows shot up in surprise, a frown crossing his face.

Oh.

Not how he was expecting him to react.

He was silent for a moment and Harry felt like he was being raked over hot coal as he broke into a nervous sweat.

"Well?"

Draco pursed his lips and sighed.

"No, I wont."

 

 

 


	10. Harry's Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco Responds to Harry's Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut smut! Youve been warned.

Harry was dumbstruck for a moment.

  
"What?"

  
"I said, no Harry. I won't marry you again."

  
"But _why_? I love you, ALOT and....and I know you love me, I mean even though you haven't said it, but your Patronus is a stag, for Merlin's sake! I know what that means. And we've had a lovely time these past six months and I... well, I want to keep my life like this. With you. Coming home to you, or with you after work. Waking up with you in my bed. Shagging you. Taking care of you when you're sick or hurt or cranky. Hell, I would even lick your feet every day if you wanted me to! I just...I can't see my life without you, darling."

  
Harry knew he was rambling.

But he was desperate.

He wanted Draco so badly, he thought about him so often, missed him every time he left the room, and his heart skipped a few beats whenever he laid eyes on him after some time.  
  
Harry had never felt like this wih anyone before, this all consuming burning fire.

Not even his four years with Ginny. And so Harry would beg Draco, and grovel and do anything to keep him because he knew he would never love anyone else like this.  
  
Draco sat up, swung his legs onto the floor, and Harry inched in closer on his knees, pressing his hands on the leather clad thighs he so loved.  
  
Draco's face had softened tremendously, a small smile framing his face.

  
  
He caressed Harry's cheek, pressing a thumb on his stubble and stroking gently.  
  
"Harry Malfoy-Potter. I wont marry you for real, because I thought we were already married. For real. So, are you going to divorce me, then? Do you want to do that?" His smile turned teasing, and Harry let out a breath of relief.

  
"Draco! Fuck. No of course not--but, well it started out as fake, so--"

  
"Honestly Harry, I kind of fell in love with you on our wedding day. It's been real to me since. And I want to keep it that way. I love you, Harry! So, so fucking much it almost hurts. You're so handsome and kind and caring and strong and self sacrificing. I don't want anything else but you. So, yes I will keep the ring. Its gorgeous and I love diamonds. And I will stay married to you. Forever. You're stuck with me."  
  
Harry's heart was pounding in his ears as he quickly pressed his lips hard against Draco's, eagerly trying to show him how much he loved the man.

  
It was too much. His heart swelled with joy. He was married for real. Forever!  
  
Harry knelt in between Draco's legs, grabbing onto his thighs as they kissed heatedly, tongues dancing eagerly with each other.

Draco pressed forward, wrapping his arms around his lover and canting his hard cock against his chest, hands running through that hair that had surprisingly stayed slicked back for the duration of the night.  
  
Harry pulled Draco closer to him, his hands cupping his bottom and pushing him forward before standing up with the tall man in his arms.

  
Draco yelped, surprised at being lifted so easily from such a position.

  
Harry chuckled.

"Come on, love, lets go to bed." He said deeply, a glint in his eyes expressing his meaning.

The last thing he was going to do, though, was sleep.  
  
  
  
\------  
  
Draco was in sex heaven. If there ever was such a thing.  
  
He was currently on his hands and knees in the center of Harry's four poster bed, completely naked except for his choker and a pair of pink thigh high socks that Harry had gifted him with some months ago.  
  
He knew he looked ridiculously wanton.

His arse up in the air, his cock leaking and ridiculously hard, pulsing between his legs, the new cock ring Harry got him(he'd gotten two new rings in one night!) tight and making him unable to come. His face was buried in a pillow and he was ridiculously aroused.  
  
"Look at you, darling. You look fucking gorgeous. I wish Rita Skeeter was here so she could take this picture of you and put it all over the Daily Prophet. Fucking beautiful little prick."

  
Harry grunted in that dom voice that Draco so loved to hear.

  
"Harry, _please_!" Draco said as a feather light touch on his back made him shiver.  
  
He was so turned on.

He could come at the drop of a hat, but the cock ring insistently stopped his bollocks from releasing.  
  
Draco gasped as he felt a wet tongue on his arsehole, sliding eagerly in and out with a hum, but it was a few seconds and Harry retreated just as Draco was about to enjoy it.

  
"Fuck, _Harry_!"  
"That's _Husband_ to you, love!" He said. And landed a right **smack** on Draco's arse cheek.  
  
Draco howled, his body thrumming with arousal as a second **smack** came down on his other cheek.

  
"Address me as _Husband_. You got it, you little slag?"

  
Draco nodded eagerly, his body getting high on the feel of pain.  
  
Lord, he loved this.

Loved kinky Harry. Loved being dominated by such a strong, wonderful wizard, loved the way Harry made him feel!

  
Nobody else could do that. Nobody else had done that for him.

  
"Come on, speak!" **Smack**!

  
Draco moaned, and gasped as he felt the tip of Harry's cock against his opening.

  
He pushed back eagerly, but Harry pulled back.

  
He let out a frustrated whine.  
Another **smack** , a hard one.

Draco gasped, his cock pushing to come but being unable to.

  
"Y--yes, Husband."

  
"Again. Louder."

  
"Yes, Husband!"

  
"Good boy! Do you want my cock in you?" He said, his tone now soothing.

  
Draco let out the most embarrassing sob.

  
"Yes! Please! Please, husband. I need it!"

  
"Hmm. Suck it first."

  
Harry pulled Draco upwards by his hair, a thrill running through the man being manhandled.

  
Draco eagerly turned, lowering himself to where Harry was kneeling, his thick cock jutting upwards eagerly.

  
Draco quickly placed his mouth on it, moaning at the pleasure of giving Harry the pleasure. He looked up at the man as he inched down onto the cock slowly, until his nose pressed against Harry's hairy nape.  
  
Giving Harry a blowjob was not the easiest of things to do. His cock was thick and long, and it had taken Draco some time to be able to deepthroat such a monster.

  
But he loved it, and took it all as Harry groaned and pulled Draco's hair roughly, then began to thrust into his mouth.

  
"Yes, baby. Just like that. You're so good at sucking cock!" He moaned, and Draco moaned eagerly, his hand going to jerk himself off, his cock sensitive as hell.

  
Harry leaned over Draco, and pressed two lubed up fingers into his entrance, and then they were replaced by a buzzing little knob that slid in easily.  
  
Draco gasped and moaned, the little vibrator pressing against his prostate. _Merlin_!  
  
Harry pulled him off his cock. And pushed him onto his back, spreading his legs wide open and staring quite unashamedly at Draco.  
  
"Look at you, little cockslut. You're a mess! You like that thing buzzing in you?" He asked and flicked Draco's nipples. He arched off the bed, almost screaming in pleasure. It was almost too much, too many sensations.

  
"Want your cock! Please! Please, Husband!"

  
"You want it that bad?"

  
"Yes! Please! I wanna come!"

  
"Since you asked so nicely..."

  
Harry quickly pulled out the vibrator, and then slammed his cock fully into Draco, stretching him wide.

  
Draco arched his back, his body orgasming violently as he shook, gasping for air as pleasure wracked through his body. His cock was still bound and hard, but he was coming hard.  
  
Harry grunted, the pressure of Draco's orgasm squeezing him and pulling him deeper.  
  
And Just as Draco came down off his orgasm, Harry started to move, his hips thrusting quickly, pressing each time on Draco's prostate.

  
He put Draco's legs on his shoulders and pressed forward, trapping Draco below him as he fucked him hard and fast.

  
Draco watched Harry's face drenched in sweat, his green eyes boring into his, his lips letting out little puffs of air.

He was beautiful.

The man he loved.

His heart swelled with love even as he was being fucked hard.

  
"I love you, so much Husband!" He said, and Harry pressed in for a rough kiss.

  
"You wanna come, baby?" He asked, tongue licking at Draco's lips.

  
Draco nodded, emotion and lust clouding his brain.  
  
Then Harry flipped him over, his belly to the mattress and then the cock ring was off and Draco felt the blood rushing through his cock.

  
And then Harry was on top of him, all over him, his mouth biting down on his neck where the choker sat.

  
"Fucking sexy little thing. Gods!"

  
And then he was fucking Draco hard again, his heavy body pressing him deep into the mattress as he pounded his arse.

  
"I love you, baby! So much! Come for me, my darling."

  
And that was all it took for Draco. He was coming hard, his hips canting into the sheets as his body shuddered underneath Harry, in a long, drawn out orgasm.

  
Harry moaned and he felt the warm gush of his love's come inside him, as Harry's thrusts slowed down.  
  
"I love you, husband! I Always will."  
"The feeling is mutual, my darling."

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who followed my fic, commented and enjoyed reading! I appreciate the love, and I hope you will enjoy my next one! Its another Drarry. A lot more Angst than this one though 
> 
> But seriously, thank you so much. And sorry for any typos, I write these from my phone and its a bit hard to edit lol  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Im happy to receive any feedback to help me improve my writing!


End file.
